WITCH - Arisen from the depths
by MiKeiLo
Summary: After finally gaining the harmonious life they so desired, a few years later a terrible nightmare unfolded over the Kingdom of Meridian and caused the mysterious disappearance of the young Queen. The enemies are unknown and ferocious, possibly awakened from the ancient depths of the land, but through tears and cries of despair the people turn to their only hope. The Guardians.
1. Chapter 1 Second chance - Part I

**W.I.T.C.H.**

 _"_ _Arisen from the depths"_

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I do not own W.I.T.C.H. and the worlds mentioned in this fictional Universe. They solely belong to the Disney Company and their respective authors. However the following story might include a few minor own characters, races and places imagined by me in order to give this story more depth and details_** **.**

 ** _Author's note:_** _This story is based on both cartoon and comic events and is sort of a mixture of the two versions as I found many aspects beautiful in each and worthy to be explored some more. I will mention a few hints so you may understand at what time the story is supposed to be set and what I chose and what I ignored from the two versions._

\- _The main action is centered after the end of the comics of W.I.T.C.H., which means that our favorite heroines have already achieved their new powers and outfits, the ones seen in the "New Power Arc"._

\- _The girls have just started college, each had chosen their own path in their ascension to adulthood, but keep in touch as a team, united as ever._

\- _Since no more issues of great importance appeared, they were given a well received break to enjoy their earth-lives they so missed and were granted the opportunity to improve on other plans as well._

\- _However…like any good moment that is not to last for too long, the peaceful air was soon replaced with the panicked one of devastating news. After finally gaining the harmonious life they so desired, a few years later a terrible nightmare unfolded over the Kingdom of Meridian, as spontaneous as a blast and more cursed than the very dark days under their previous usurper. None had anticipated something like this, not even the Council of Kandrakar, dumbfounded in shock for their unbelievable blindness. Before they could do anything, the new enemy, numerous and ferocious, gripped the string with great force, tightly holding the meridianites in line at the borders of the kingdom, gaining ground faster and faster, day by day. Everything climaxed when the mysterious threat caused the incredible disappearance of the young Queen of Meridian, who was ambushed with her troupes. Nothing like this has ever happened before, to know ones from Metamoor were stronger than the Queen was a story hard to swallow. Through tears and cries of despair the people turned to their only hope. The Guardians._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Second chance**

 **PART I**

 **Kandrakar:** Heart of infinity and center of balance. The Fortress of light was animated with a stream of clamor; hundreds of murmurs ranging from the lowest to the highest pitch were resounding powerful from the heavenly insides of the temple. Closer and closer, through the softness of white clouds, marble columns could be seen better in the slight brilliant light, beaming from the fortress' own aura it seemed. They were adorned with ancient ornaments that not even in hundreds of decades were to lose their splendor.

Like ivy, the beautiful carved drawings were entwisted to the top of the columns, forever constructing new scenes of historical events that had to be told for eternity on the white walls. Allowed to enter the sacred temple of temples they followed their way, spreading through the windows along with mystic vapors of magical scent…however…today the entire harmony seemed dissipated in a feverish haze.

From the ceilings to the floors of the mighty corridors a medley of worried voices was pulsing untamed. Dozens of beings of all shapes were fussing around in little groups, some announcing others, some carrying objects of value but nonetheless all were discussing the same topic, with panic, shock or incredulous surprise on the edge of their voices. Some couldn't even believe it, they had to see it with their eyes and hear it with their ears and soon they were all about to be confirmed as they rushed to the Hall of Convocation. An event of great importance, if one can call something controversial great, was soon to take place under the eyes of the council. The wisest of the worlds. The wisest of Kandrakar along with the Oracle and high-ranked advisers.

The clutter didn't stop; not even in the round hall, on the contrary it only enhanced. As soon as the wise elders seated themselves they looked around for a nearby partner in conversation to bring the blasted topic of all confusion again.

"Is it true what they say? Could this rumor become reality?" one asked with a faint voice, gripping his beard in shaky movements.

"By the names of our Celestial Ancestors, I pray it's not! A terrible mistake would that be!" the other answered, his red skin now pale with fear due thoughts of possible continuations that came to his mind.

"Of course it's not true! The Oracle wouldn't permit it!" another one joined in with more confidence despite the doubt inside his own heart. "Even if so, there's nothing we should fear, if we're about to use **_him_** as our tool. A little good from the **_pest_** at least."

"But you know what they say of the sympathy law…the ones alike gather together. Pests with pests I would say… don't you fear it?"

"Fear what?" a cheeky voice asked nearby. When they raised their heads, their eyes enlarged surprised at the sight of a chestnut haired girl, with teal fairy-like wings that looked almost menacing combined with her questioning look: thick brows raised and a slightly arrogant mug with wrinkled nose along with pursed lips and crossed black gloved arms. She really tried her best to be serious.

"The Guardians!" they exclaimed but added no more. Instead every pair of eyes turned to the direction of the group of five girls, forming a free corridor through the crowd.

"What were you saying about pests? Is Kandrakar invaded by bugs or rats? You could call some exterminators, there are some good ones in Heatherfield, I know."

"Irma!" the red haired girl, Will, shoved her and tried to push her to move forward as she tossed a few apologies to the elders. She is the leader of the five and keeper of The Heart of Kandrakar, well respected in the Fortress for her role, just like the rest of the guardians, but from time to time the one with the power over water let the words flow without thinking them much.

"Though in a matter like this, if anything occurs, I guess we are the exterminators." Hay Lin, the guardian of air, added shyly to Irma's joke, following the others and trying to keep her optimistic nature by sharing smiles with everyone she saw in order to calm down the spirits.

As soon as they were seated in the front line of the colosseum-like room of the Council, they began to whisper to one another.

"Don't act dumb! You know exactly what's happening here." It was Cornelia the first to give Irma a lecture, while the others already left it like this.

"Slow down, Corny! I'm tired of seeing the same grimaces over and over again. If I wanted such a serious atmosphere I would've chosen a math class" talked back the water guardian.

Since the place was getting quite fiery, not a surprise since it's Irma and Cornelia, Will and Taranee sat between them before another comment could be thrown.

"It's alright, Cornelia. You know Irma; she was just trying to cheer the spirits up a little" was Tara's attempt to make peace.

"With that lame interpretation of a joke, totally!" bit Cornelia, pursing her lips and turned her head away, only giving Irma a critical gaze from the corner of her eye.

"Look I know this situation is serious. Very serious-

"Grave I would say" added Taranee.

-Yes!" continued Will "But we represent Kandrakar and we've all discussed this before. It's alright not to take things too seriously if nothing really happened so you don't stress that much. It's fine to be staid too, but not a lot Cornelia. We don't want you sober." She gave them both an encouraging smile, trying her best to tell them they should tolerate each other easier. After all, they've been through this so many times. "You think I'm not nervous? After all that has happened in Meridian how could I not be? And the task we're about to receive is a difficult one for sure, but we know the risks and we know _his tendencies_ too. I'm sure we can face this, girls." But the more she thought about it, the more doubt she gained in her heart. Will lowered her eyes to the floor, not knowing what to say anymore, since the others went silent too.

They were all thoughtful. The tragedy of Meridian caught them off guard. Who would have thought that a heavenly paradise could fade away so easily? Who would have thought that Elyon would ever fade away? Such mysterious and dark circumstances were the ones of her disappearance as well as the beasts that seemed to come out of nowhere. With no queen to nurture them and no captain or leading warrior to organize strategies, the people of Meridian were in despair. Everything happened so fast, like a long time planned plot that unfolded in the most mechanic and darkest way possible. The inhabitants of the kingdom described them as ferocious and with a demonic demeanor, slightly humanoid others said. They moved fast and the ones that got close to them were dead and could no longer tell what they saw.

The strangest thing among them all was the resemblance between those creatures, lurking in the shadows, and the annihilators. Well at least in behavior, it could be said. Every time the guardians went to Meridian in order to join the fight along the troupes, the enemies were nowhere to be found. With sharp bestial shrieks they strike one more time before they disappear in the darkness. It's as if the ground eats them. Taranee came to think that they probably feel the presence of the Heart before they (the guardians) cross the veil between dimensions as a great amount of energy is gathering in that place even if not seen. Maybe they are sensitive about such things. Maybe Taranee is right. But if they couldn't fight them, at least they had to find their hideout. Where on hell were they going to each time they retreated? They asked the elders of Kandrakar to watch the battle before and after they cross the veil through a viewing stone or "reflecting water". The means they usually use in order to supervise events and observe the other worlds. But each time the creatures leave, the image gets blurred and darkened as if something is blocking them. They never dealt with something like this before. They have to find a way to stop them. If they had Elyon, it'll be only a matter of time before they took over the entire world of Metamoor and soon other worlds too.

That's why…that's why they had to use the least favorable plan. The only alternative they could come up with in the last minute and perhaps the one that'll bring them the most regrets later…

"Guys, it's starting!" pointed Hay Lin to the center of the hall. Through the crowd of elders that were all now looking for seats, Yan Lin could be seen making her way forward. Everyone bowed respectfully to her before getting back to their places. Yan Lin, grandmother of Hay Lin and former guardian of air, became Oracle of Kandrakar few years ago, after Himerish admitted he no longer deserved such a high position and recognized the wisdom and premonitory skills of his close adviser superior to his. Shortly after that he disappeared without a trait, but has returned some months ago from Basiliade, his home planet he went to visit once more, to reflect about life and be right there with the people when conflicts rise in order to have a different perspective and way of understanding of such events. Not objective but subjective this time. It helped him gain more experience as he forgot how it is to actually fight side by side with people and not from distance, since his decades as Oracle.

Himerish could be seen behind Yan Lin along with Endarno, both from Basiliade as the Oracle's closest advisers. When they reached their place in the middle of the room, on a few steps taller round structure they waited for silence from the audience, which quickly came. Discipline was very important and respected in Kandrakar and everyone was burning with curiosity for what was about to happen next.

"Honorable Council of Kandrakar and our all so dear and respected guardians and comrades" Yan Lin addressed them with her arms opened as if to reach all of them in an embrace. She dragged her voice a little and continued with a less evident smile over her features since she was about to bring up a serious topic.

"I venture to guess most of you know the reason of today's convocation, if not in detail at least you might've heard rumors. Most likely in a bad way. Well I have to confirm it. Yes." At this point most of the elders nodded stern and worried. "Have no worry about this, for this matter will be handled carefully by our guardians and supervised by us, as it would be absurd to let such a burden only on the shoulders of five blossoming girls." She eyed the group, trying to cheer them up a little, but quickly turned to the rest of the audience and continued much serious, holding her hands in a solemn position.

"We've thought about this plan in detail, as much as we could and I have to inform you it is our only alternative at the moment. If we notice that things seem to get out of our control we'll stop this before any incident would happen. I think we all have little trust in this plan, but we've got to work with what we have and also…solve certain mysteries. You know the say: sometimes solutions might come from those you expected less to know anything about it." She tried to encourage them with a warm smile as she stepped back to let Endarno talk.

Unlike Yan Lin's mild and sort of cheerful Chinese accent, Endarno's voice was deep and firm as he began his speech.

" Respected elders of Kandrakar, just as our luminous Oracle has said, we have to handle this task carefully since this way we might not only have a reason to worry twice but also work with a sharp knife. We must not cut ourselves. Still I want to add one more thing. This plan does not depend only on us but on the…subject as well. Whether he collaborates with us or not. It could as well be a temporary solution; if it is of no use, we'll search for another way as soon as we notice the first hints of suspicion so we may prevent another atrocity in time." before he finished he noticed one guard giving him impatient looks from the doors so Endarno tilted his head in his direction. Right after that the guard leaved the room.

Himerish went on to remind the Council of the events that took place in Meridian once more in order to strengthen the idea of how their plan could work and at the same time bring several answers to historical gaps, but left his last sentence unfinished as he heard hard footsteps coming from the corridor. One fact was clear as crystal water: there were more people approaching and the revelation was about to unfold itself.

"As for the key that will confirm your guesses and our plans…the one we're going to question today…"

* * *

Hm..who could it be? Who could it be? Stay tuned and you'll find out!

Thank you, for reading the first part! Because this is my first W.I.T.C.H. fanfic and also the first one I ever started to write, please be understanding with my storytelling and vocabulary. I'm trying my best to improve in order to give the readers a better perspective to what I write and also more depth :)

Second part of this chapter will come soon, and I hope you were not terribly bored by now. I know I've raised a lot of mysteries and left a few things in the air, as I combined both the cartoon version and the comic one, but everything will be explained in the following chapters.

As for a small hint for those who have more knowledge of the comics story arcs, that mysterious "race" actually exists in the original story, it's just they were only given small information and here I will unfold my imagination and present you the way I see them as ^^


	2. Chapter 1 Second chance - Part II

**W.I.T.C.H.**

 _"_ _Arisen from the depths"_

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I do not own W.I.T.C.H. and the worlds mentioned in this fictional Universe. They solely belong to the Disney Company and their respective authors. However the following story might include a few minor own characters, races and places imagined by me in order to give this story more depth and details_** **.**

"As for the key that will confirm your guesses and our plans…the one we're going to question today…"

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

 **PART II**

The footsteps stopped right before the doors, accompanied by a slight noise of trailing clothing on the floor and the clanking of chains. Apart from that, inside the hall no breath or heartbeat could be heard. Everybody became more stern or panicked than before. Some were gulping fast and several times, others frowned and prepared their deadly gazes. The guardians remained cold and waited, fixing the doors as well.

 ** _"_** ** _Prince Phobos"_**

That was the call and there he was, all lordly and elegant as ever, even if chained. Some barely held themselves not to spit or toss insults in his direction, some already begun to tremble even if he was no longer a threat. There was something menacing and notorious just in his name that could cause fear instinctively almost anywhere. Those hundreds of dark legends about him were well known here, and to see in front of their eyes the one who almost usurped Kandrakar completely, once again, was not giving them a reason to relax at all. At such a time even the seats were giving them aches.

"Should we stay on guard? If anything happens…" whispered Cornelia as low as possible so only the girls could hear her.

"For safety, yes, we could but I doubt he'd try to do anything. Not in here. He knows he has no chance right now." Replied Taranee to all of them mentally, not bothering herself to whisper.

"Even if he wanted to do something, he couldn't." added Will as she noticed the pair of magical chains that held his hands in front of him tightly and were beaming of a powerful white light. Those were blocking his access to his powers for sure and maybe from absorbing others' life source too. She was surprised to notice two more normal chains gripping his arms and being held by two massive guards, each standing by both his left and right side, with magical weapons ready to strike him down if he tried to do something dangerous. Other two guards were standing behind him. So many precautions… she thought but since it was Phobos, it was better to be prepared than to regret for not doing so later.

But she couldn't take her eyes off him. Something was not right, he looked changed now that he was approaching the center of the room and could be seen better. She noticed his once glorious long white-golden hair trailing pitifully and tangled down his back, dressed in a long dark gray robe of low-quality material, plain and ripped at edges, an insult to his old attires (but after all, prisoners here had to learn what humility was). His figure was still imposing and yet he never looked so fragile as now. Thinner and haggard, his slightly golden tanned skin now pale, emphasizing the contrast between it and his deep dark eye bags made his gaze seem even more fix and piercing. However, his eyes were quite hollow and tired. They've lost that powerful energy that once lurked behind them with devilish glowing tones. Now they were merely a dull green in color. He looked as an exhausted man but still held his back straight. When the guards shoved him in some sort of a brutal manner and tried to make him kneel he stubbornly refused, not even giving them a single glance. His gaze was almost glued to the elders', intensely provoking them in his usual game of defiance. A trait he didn't seem to have lost.

Yan Lin just mildly frowned at him but still she did not bother to take his act of defiance in consideration. She did not forget all that has happened in the past when he caused that damned trial of the former Oracle and almost succeeded to make Kandrakar kneel at his feet and she did not forgive him for that. But she was willing to leave that aside for the greater good and sake of a better collaboration.

"Prince Phobos" she addressed him.

"The one and only fallen and disgraced." He ironically smirked, and immediately after he spoke his first words, the entire atmosphere became tense. He wasn't well "liked" among the elders. One even murmured a little too loud something of the sorts "It seems like four years of prison were not enough to snatch that smug smile from his face." Himerish gave the elder a look that told him to cool down, for they wanted the ambiance as harmonious as possible.

Yan Lin continued undisturbed.

"We've called you today for an event of great importance. Do you have a slight idea of what could this mean?"

"Hmm…let me guess…" he tried to mimic concern and worry as he said with a faked shaky and faint voice "Is it judgement day?" but all have noticed his mocking tone.

"You could call it that way too, but I'd say it's the Day of Your Fate"

"Most probably the day of the tragic end to my fate." He looked around him, slipping his gaze from a corner to the other, irritating the elders among the hall and stopped when he noticed the guardians. He preferred to fix one of them in particular.

Will felt a sudden cold and unease around her and what was always strange for Phobos was the ability he possessed that each time he made eye contact with her, everything around them seemed to fade away accompanied by headaches. So much hatred…could that be?

He only smirked. A mixture of bitterness and malignancy and then he turned his head to Yan Lin and the others in front of him.

"Such a large audience, I feel moved to know that you bothered yourself so much that you even gathered **_old friends_** to see me today." He paused and let a stern expression take over his smile as he slightly frowned. "How will it be?" he gave a suggestive look at one of the soldier's swords nearby him and raised his eyebrows "Am I going to be beheaded?" he almost seemed amused of that thought.

"Unfortunately, no." was Endarno's sulky response, eyeing the prince with unforgotten hatred.

"You do feel remorseful that you cannot be the one to do such an action. Don't you?" Phobos teased him, haughty and provocative and immediately a chain was formed between their gazes. Endarno looked like he barely held himself not to unfold over Phobos and strike him to the core, right there in the center of harmony.

"Grumpy old man really hates our prince." whispered Irma and almost laughed to herself but the rest were far too serious about this.

"We surely don't want to get there, Phobos" said Yan Lin patiently.

With this she finally managed to get his attention for he suddenly turned his head to her interested for what she had up her sleeves.

"And what would that mean, your luminous highness?"

At that moment, most of the Council were asking themselves the same question, for not many knew the plan in detail. Yan Lin stepped forward and looked him in the eye.

"An opportunity has arisen, for you to be called Prince of Meridian, once again. This time …for good."

"Oh?" Phobos raised his eyebrows in a questioning look, beside that he almost found it hard to believe what his ears just heard, there were also at least two interpretations to what she said. "Care to elaborate, Oracle?"

"You are granted a second chance to prove yourself worthy of the freedom you so desire." was Endarno to add though, gruff and cold as usual.

"Oh well, I'm surprised." He admitted and raised his chained hands to his chest in a theatrical movement as to feel his heartbeats. Clearly he was acting. "But how could I _prove myself_? And **_why_**? You know I have to be informed of the circumstances, as well as the conditions of this…deal."

"A tragedy unfolded over Meridian, when an unknown and mysterious army arisen from the darkness attacked the kingdom. The enemies are very dangerous and we know little information about them."

"And let me guess…my sister failed?" he inquired with an almost pleased look on his face.

"The Queen has disappeared under strange circumstances, but we have hopes that she is alive, at least for now. The astral projection of the Heart of Meridian hasn't returned to Kandrakar nor did it pass itself fully to another." Phobos smiled strangely this time and gave the slight impression that he knew something more about that matter, but he could be also just toying around with their minds.

"As for our deal, or rather a contract, it's mostly up to your decision whether you help us, so we can help you." –"Like a symbiosis!"- whispered Will from the crowd, without realizing it.

Confused Phobos frowned and darkened his features "You mean…I can refuse?"

"Yes. But I don't see any reason why you'd give up on the only chance to obtain the freedom you so desire." Added Himerish with a peaceful voice, trying to convince him to collaborate.

"You ask for my help, despite knowing that the Queen of Meridian, stronger than I am, not only failed but was captured too and also knowing that I am even weaker than in my days as a ruler? Why?" he spoke a little lower than intended, as if he almost couldn't believe it.

"I get the feeling you know more than you are willing to share, Phobos…and you proved yourself that a Queen is not that strong after all, even in her secured kingdom…" Yan Lin implied bitterly as she scrutinized him.

"Are you sure about that, Yan Lin?" he nearly hissed his words and his gaze sharpened, quite a scary energy awakened in him at the presumption she made.

To avoid that topic as much as possible for now Yan Lin brought up the next topic in order to get where she wanted.

"We all know that when you came in power, you affected not only the kingdom but also the entire world of Metamoor, a lot more than any Queen had ever done. Beside the rebels that raised against you…did anyone else too?"

He gave a quick glance to the guardians but he knew where the Oracle aimed.

"No. I had no obstacles in my way…other than the ones in the kingdom."

"How would you explain that? Why did these creatures never attack you?" inquired Himerish thoughtfully.

It took a few seconds for Phobos to think of an answer, for not even him was sure about it.

"To be frank with you, I don't know. Maybe I was far too menacing to get visitors." he laughed but the girls frowned unimpressed, yet not even them got to know him in his days of glory and _most cruelty_ …. "You considered me such a great threat that you even raised the veil to trap me inside my own world, if you remember." He looked them in the eye and continued, this time starting to move forward, catching the guards off guard. Still he was tolerated. "That is because my very ability is to drain anything of its energy, **_unlike my sister_**." He watched the audience for a few gaps caused by his bold revelation and smiled pleased with himself. "Do you really think that these creatures, this race would have dared raise against me, if they were no match to my powers? Only if they were desperate to gain a land already drained of its energy and still to live under a dome, perhaps." He reached the furthest the chains permitted him to and increased the tension in Endarno even more. It was not fair, for him not to act like the victim…

"Did you think that maybe they're not from Metamoor?"

"Like aliens?" Hay Lin suddenly enlightened herself; despite she had dealt with a lot of extraterrestrials in the past it always made her curious. Will gave her a sign to be silent in order not to distract the elders.

"We did, but your previous point of view might be plausible too." replied Himerish.

"You know that I am notorious for my tendency to be ambitious when it comes to power and yet I am very weak right now compared to my sister. Why would you entrust me with such a task?"

"You know your land better than most of meridianites and you know more about beasts than you want to reveal. Even if you really do not hide anything, we could use your cunning nature to get closer to them, as you proved that only a villain could fool a greater villain, in Nerissa's case."

"Flattery…" he smirked and his tired eyes sparked with a dim light once again.

"As for another reason…Meridian needs a ruler, at least in formal title, one who knows about the kingdom and one who knows how to deal with both administrative and military duties."

"Isn't the former rebel leader good enough for that?"

"He has disappeared as well, along with many formidable warriors and capable men of the kingdom. The ones left have no authority or not enough knowledge. We suggested them to make a convocation of people from different social categories but it does not seem to work efficiently."

"Why would they listen to me?...Because they fear me?" he implied surprised of the sudden turn of events.

"Fear brings hatred, Phobos. That is most likely to tear apart any relationship between a ruler and his subjects, but you would be sent by Kandrakar, in collaboration with us you would work to prove your skills and intelligence in a good way. You could have been a better leader only if you cared and did not consume your energy with selfish purposes, sins and violence. I once told you, that you are of a great potential, unfortunately locked in a chest filled with darkness." said Himerish.

"Hmm…what a tempting offer, but what are the conditions? Everything has a price sooner or later."

"Indeed" Yan Lin stepped forward to him in her large Oracle clothing. "Your actions would be constantly watched, for we learnt from the past that with one like you, we can never be too careful. Once you are in Meridian, your old behavior must be eliminated as much as possible and you must implicate yourself in the important duties. Your role there is not to rule but to help the people. Prove it otherwise and this opportunity will be taken away and you will succumb again in your cell. I doubt you want to spend all eternity in there. At your last attempt of escapism you seemed to prefer suicide over prison…" she was now at his level still she did not aim for equality but to have a stronger eye contact with him and eventually read him better.

"We require you to use all of your knowledge in this mission and also save Queen Elyon's life. Your freedom depends on this and the way you collaborate with us. The Guardians will be our links to you and also the ones to help in Meridian. On your journey you are not to abuse of any source of power that might be in your way, nor to use it against us and nor…to betray us."

Phobos looked at her with squinted eyes and waited patiently for more.

"Fail these conditions and your freedom flies away" the deep voice, stern as always resounded behind Yan Lin.

"Help us so we can help you. The fortune might be good to you in the end, at least you have a second chance." She spoke and raised her hands, pointing at him to do the same. "Will you accept?"

He paused, well aware of the douses of eyes that were set on him, to think about each rule in particular. He nodded. "Since I have nothing more to lose, I accept your terms."

"Swear on your own freedom then and the chains that block your powers will be removed."

He vowed with a solemn attitude this time, not rushed or mocking, he was serious as he was expected. To comply to high standards he had to sacrifice his dear arrogance at least by half. As soon as the chains of his torment faded away, he could feel his magical power return to him and flood his senses. It was as if he was brought to life again. Not with great amounts of energy but at least the ones he had before being imprisoned. The ones rightfully his.

He took his time to move his hands freely, such a nice feeling after being forced to live worse than a puppet. When he raised his eyes he found himself surrounded by familiar presences.

"Ah…the girls." He looked at each one of them, genuinely impressed to notice they did not only seem more mature and confident but they also achieved new outfits and greater powers most probably.

"Long time no see, Phobos…" Cornelia said through gritted teeth. Being amiable with the one who almost killed his own sister and her best friend, Elyon, and also fooled her terribly once, was truly a hard thing to do.

"Indeed, it's been quite a while" he tilted his head politely in her direction then turned to face their leader. As usual as in most of their fights he mostly noticed Will since she was the one with the Heart of Kandrakar and the one he considered worthy to speak to.

"It looks like I've missed a lot of things…" he said with remorse, was it fake or not? As he observed the guardians standing in front of him from the bottom of their feet to the top of their wings. "A new level… I venture to guess?"

"That's right." Will confirmed.

"I wonder about your new powers." he said with mild curiosity. Right after that, Irma came in sight next to Will and gave him a cocky smile.

"Don't worry Phobos, since it looks like we're going to babysit you for a while, you might have the chance to test them yourself." Hay Lin couldn't hold her giggles at such a remark. Phobos only gave her half of an ironic smirk.

"I think it's time we escort you, Phobos." Taranee came by his side, giving him a strict look.

"As you wish, my ladies…" he spoke with that royal air of a damsel in distress.

They framed him closely as they proceeded to walk out of the hall and down the corridor. Will was about to open a portal to Meridian at the end of it but they wanted to make sure Phobos remembered all the conditions and knew some of the few untold consequences. He responded shortly and prompt to any question, too tired to toss remarks it seemed and they gave him more details from what they knew about the events in Meridian.

"Oh, poor Caleb…" he sighed almost in sorrow as if the news pained him terribly but his mocking line that was to follow proved his true attitude. "At least, I'm sure he fell heroic, just as it suits him. The brave warrior who chose to follow his Queen to doom…" When he noticed the uncomfortable aura that was around Cornelia since Caleb was brought up in the discussion he turned to her with the surprised look of someone who happened to remember something of great importance.

"Ah! But isn't he your one and only true love? You must've been devastated after the news, my dear…" he fakely pouted, teasing her with his usual cruelty that didn't take long to come back and watched her for any signs of weakness, that would be deliciously served to him.

Cornelia didn't bother to answer, not even to look at him, but frowned and clenched her fists around her body. It was Irma to react though:

"Not anymore. You're clearly outdated Phobos, as many things have happened since you were **_defeated_**." she emphasized that one last word especially on purpose.

"That's true, unfortunately I clearly missed a lot, like I've said…" he spoke with slight regret he learnt to mimic so well throughout his life.

"Yea, like Elyon shining brightly over Meridian and bringing joy to people." Hay Lin popped in the discussion too.

"And light. And color. And **_hope_**." He added bitterly. "I can imagine that…"

"In your darkest nightmares I suppose." tossed Irma out loud and caused some muffled laughter noises among the girls. Only the prince was retained.

"I don't understand how am I supposed to act nice with one so insolent around me!" he snapped out of his silence and eyed the water guardian with venom.

"Chill, Phobs. You should know better that this is a test for your patience and social skills. You're most definitely going to need them this round."

He frowned irritated, a cold and suffocating atmosphere could've been felt coming from him, like chains gripping the one of water, tightly, tightly, tightly…

 **"** **Enough!"** Will broke the intense eye contact between her friend and the prince, reminding them the purpose of their mission. To safely reach Meridian all together and that meant not to "accidentally" tear each other apart on the process.

"I hope you're ready to return home, Phobos." announced Will as she opened a blatant blue portal beaming of great energy through dimensions.

"I'm overwhelmed by nostalgia…"

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_** So here's part II to the first chapter! :D I think you've seen it coming and if your guess was confirmed than you are very intuitive!

Chapter 2 will follow as soon as possible and it will contain a lot of details of what truly happened in Meridian as well as more historical facts of the kingdom and planet (from my imagination of course). Some drama, some war, some love, who knows what else I might bring up...stay tuned and you'll find out!


	3. Chapter 2 Back to Meridian

**W.I.T.C.H.**

 _"_ _Arisen from the depths"_

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I do not own W.I.T.C.H. and the worlds mentioned in this fictional Universe. They solely belong to the Disney Company and their respective authors. However the following story might include a few minor own characters, races and places imagined by me in order to give this story more depth and details_** **.** ** _Like I said in the previous chapter, this story is based on a mixture between both the comic version and the cartoon one._**

 ** _Author's note:_** _in this chapter I will try to give you more information about what truly happened in Meridian, but of course I won't dissipate the whole mystery yet. That's the most interesting part!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Back to Meridian**

Through the mesmerizing flashes of blue energy, all six they went, soon arriving to the end of the portal that separated the Fortress of Light from a world that was found once again in terrible distress.

It was nearly time for the sunset to embalm the sky in vermillion red shades to a strange ombre mixture with sickly green towards the edges of the great panorama, to the north and west. Dark clouds could be seen making their way, from the south, but at a considerable distance that aimed to calm spirits for there will unlikely be a storm that night. They were heading to the borders of the kingdom.

Despite being in crisis, lacking a ruler and almost half of the army along with the most skilled warriors, Meridian looked quite calm and peaceful…at first glance. But then the clutter began.

The portal that Will has opened, led them to one of the largest terraces of the castle, right before the grand steps that were leading to the main structure of the royal and magnificent edifices. As soon as they landed, Will closed the portal behind them and stepped forward, eyeing the prince for a first impression. Even if he was stunned, he had the talent to hide it very well. Still his eyes were scrutinizing each angle of the view. A slight repulsive feeling descended to his stomach as he noticed the obvious. Elyon's version of Meridian. So light, so earthly-oriental, adorned with blue and turquoise, the blasted colors of his family that he came to detest. Nor that it mattered anyway. He would no longer need to focus on glamour and appearances but on real actions from now on…

"Welcome home." Irma clapped her hands ironically.

Phobos turned his head to face the front when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching them, along with the heavy noise of armor and metallic weapons. In front of a small group of guards that took their positions on the steps, Alborn and Miriadel were descending them, as generals. Only them got closer. If at first Phobos was merely interested, now he was surprised. Not in a fearful way, but in that one way a person feels when they cannot believe what they see. He stepped forward to the middle of the terrace, framed by the guardians.

Alborn and Miriadel, now in their true meridianese forms, with green skin, medium length locks and stripes, tried to be as amiable as possible, but could not help the glimpse of concern and mistrust that was forming in their eyes.

"We're glad you returned, hopefully with some news from the Council?" greeted Miriadel the girls, careful to exclude the prince from her sight.

"We're glad to be back and help here once again, but sadly with no news yet." Will spoke giving her a warm smile to lighten up her spirit a little, despite knowing this was all so bitter and cold.

"No news but we have our solid sample here." pointed Irma to their **_new comrade_** .

"Phobos…" coldly saluted Alborn, the corners of his mouth low, making him look more stern.

"I'm glad to see you too, general." all smirk he was for he couldn't avoid the detestation between them.

"Skip the formalities, please. You know why you're here and you know what we're expecting you to do. Even if we're going to try our best to find ways to cooperate and solve this issue, you are not and will never be truly welcomed here." snapped back the general.

The prince almost looked offended, but he quickly composed himself.

"It must be really painful for you two…to have your daughter taken away from you twice and not being able to act must've really led you to frustration and knocked out in tears." he looked them both in the eye, one by one. "Am I right?"

With the allusion to Elyon, Alborn frowned angrily and clenched his fists, but still tried to be calm in speech. However he sounded harsher than intended.

"It's been devastating, yes. A feeling one like you will never understand, but we're not ones to sit back and cry. That's why we're going to fight with all of our might to save our daughter, **Queen Elyon**." he paused to quickly drag his voice "And you –he nearly touched his gray robe when he pointed at him- are going to help, whether you like it or not. I just hope the Council of Kandrakar's been right when they claimed that you have a certain knowledge you kept secret. May it be worthy."

"We'll see."

The girls noticed that today, Phobos was in the mood for staring contests and so did Miriadel see too. She suddenly broke the silence and invited them inside the castle.

"I suppose you're all hungry so let's have a seat in the dining room and discuss this in detail there."

The girls thanked grateful, but Irma the most. "You can be sure we're hungry. In Kandrakar they never treat us with food!" she complained, rubbing her stomach.

"Irma, you're always hungry." chuckled Hay Lin.

Cornelia walked in front of the group this time, with Miriadel in order to comfort her a little, after all she's been Elyon's best friend back on Earth and her presence here made the tormented mother feel a little better. On their walk through the corridors they encountered several servants, guards and even noblemen. All were worried and gave odd looks to we all know who. As soon as they passed by them they quickly started to whisper to one another with fevered voices. Everybody heard that Phobos will be brought back, at least in formal title. Even if they knew that behind him the guardians and Kandrakar will be in charge, they still had doubt and remained icily towards the matter. "Making deals with the devil always leads to disaster" some said.

Alborn was calmer now and kept telling Phobos what he was expected to do the following day, starting with the first hour in the morning. An important meeting with the counselors and the ministers that was not to be postponed, trying to get down with a military strategy along with them, the generals and other knights and leading warriors of the troupes and also try to solve the mystery of the enemies if possible. Little by little he was expected to solve the puzzle otherwise he will prove he is unworthy. Of course the counselors and ministers have been in charge with administrative duties ever since Elyon became Queen and they did not truly need his decision and last word, but the Prince needed to be informed with everything that has happened and was happening, especially with the state of the kingdom. In the past he's been quite skilled in thinking strategies and they all aimed for his cunning nature this time, to trick the enemies. So much to do, or at least try to do the next day.

All of these details started to exhaust Phobos. He might've been locked in a cell for four years, after the **_incident,_** but he did not rest quite well. After that damned and failed attempt to become Oracle and have all of Kandrakar kneel at his feet, towards the last page of the story, he found himself cornered and decided that he would be the one to choose his own ending. Rather falling for all eternity in the endless void than being imprisoned again **_"Never again!"_** however half of him still lived through the Breath of Time, a great jewel he gave Cornelia when he was still in Endarno's body. This helped him make one more appearance, but more likely as a ghost when the girls thought about him in the same time. But before regaining his flesh and real body the fortune betrayed him and he was defeated. _Erased_ –they thought- but it didn't seem like it. Nothing is lost, everything transforms, the idea that applied to him as well. Half of his energy that was in the Breath of Time has dissipated in a deplorable and haunted state. With no home, no chance to do anything physical again, but with one thought that menaged to persist in every particle. To find his other half. Somehow as energy, ghostly or not, through the interdimensional darkness, he crossed veils after veils and after a while, like the sympathy law says, "everything that's alike will find themselves in the end" so did he. He found his other half in the void, almost as an empty shell, a mere shadow of the proud man he used to be. He united himself once again and menaged to summon most of his old powers too by absorbing other energies nearby. It felt like he was drowning in an immense ocean, a great pressure he could feel all around him. Since each dimension has scratches, so did Kandrakar. Through those thin wounds, there were ways through how small amounts of energies could gather in Kandrakar's dimension from other realms. Before he could regain his powers completely and also a more "living body" the auras in the Fortress of Light have given him away, strongly affected by the presence of a "threat" below them. When the wisests of Kandrakar along with Yan Lin realized it, they gathered all together to summon and lock him once again in the Tower of Mists, this time more secured and severely treated.

The memories of his numerous defeats right before he could at least touch, not to mention accomplish his dreams, brought a bitter feeling to Phobos. Ever since they arrived in the grand and sumptuous dining room and were told to wait for the dinner, twenty minutes ago, he separated from the group and preferred to look blankly out the window, isolated in his own thoughts. "Freedom and yet it still feels like imprisonment" he muttered to himself.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hay Lin as soon as she noticed that Phobos has gone statue-like.

"You mean to say, what's ever right with him." corrected Irma as she yawned not bothering herself too much.

"No, I mean…he acts strange. I guess he is not one to be very sociable but I expected him to be more...more excited about his release?" she whispered high pitched, almost worried about their former enemy. Hay Lin has always been the most harmonious one and prone to understand people's emotions. To see spiritual imbalance among someone, no matter who they were, has always left her thoughtful.

"He is forced to be in the same room with us. Not to mention, _work_ with us. What do you expect him to do? Jump three foots in the air out of joy?" replied Cornelia, casually sitting on a chair and analyzing her nails, but deep inside her core she couldn't deny that a part of her liked the idea of making Phobos feel uncomfortable. He deserved it.

"Don't think about it too much, Hay Lin. He'll be fine. He's the type of guy who accommodates easly to new habitats. And besides, this one is not even new, it's just some changes in rules and script." added Taranee to the discussion, but looking worried at the clock every ten seconds.

Will's been pacing forth and forward for some time now, looking at portraits, at the curtains… She tried her best to focus on the situation since she was the leader. The Council stated clear they had to supervise Phobos but until now, they didn't really decide how to do it properly. She had to come up with a plan and also take into consideration eventual issues.

"All right girls! Time for a group talk." she announced them, keeping her voice low and gesticulating with her hands for the rest of the guardians to come closer and form a circle.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked them concerned.

"Thought you were never going to ask." grunted Irma.

"In order to supervise Phobos, we need to be constantly around him, for we can't leave him with Alborn and Miriadel or others. God knows what's in his mind, what if he tries to do something?"

"Actually I doubt it" joined Taranee coming up with strong arguments "That wouldn't be an elevated move, since he is not powerful and he's got nowhere to go. He can't open portals and also, at least for now, he would have much cozy conditions than being all by himself. He wouldn't dare betray us at least for a while."

"Wow…you should've applied for The University of Law. You would become a splendid lawyer or judge, like your mom." whispered Irma.

Tara gave her a slightly pissed look. She disliked the idea of her taking after her mother in career more than anything. After she discovered her passion for travelling and photography, also her renewed love for history, archeology was the dream career she chose to follow and study at university and so far she did not regret it.

"What I meant to say is that we have to be 24 out of 24 with Phobos. Do you get it girls?" continued Will, even herself bothered of the thought.

"But that's practically impossible! We have earth lives too." was Cornelia's lamentation.

"She's right. We're all freshmen in college and we can't skip classes that much, it would ruin our studies. I know Will, Tara and Irma are on a small vacation for the following couple of weeks but me and Cornelia are quite busy. I mean I just got the chance to do some proper practice beside theoretical studies at University. I'm in charge with the costumes for an important play and also paid for it and it's due Sunday. I can't make the costumes in just two days or so. My fashion designer life depends on this, there will be fancy juries attending this too!" whispered Hay Lin a bit too stressed.

"Actually vacation is just big fake! I have to hand in a huge project about floods and ways to solve such issues till Wednesday and I haven't even started it yet!" Irma raised her panicked voice a bit too high for a couple of servants who were preparing the tableware looked in her direction with widened eyes.

"Irma you're always late with everything. You won't even start it till the night before term." tossed Cornelia smirking.

"Hey! I really need a big mark on this project in order to compensate for an exam I failed. If I fail another one I might be expelled. I gotta work on this non-stop."

"Yea with Karmilla's new album playing on ipod and spicy tv shows, I'm sure you're going to concentrate."

Irma scowled at her. Despite that at first she found it a bit boring, the idea of her being a hydrologist, later in that year she came to like it, but still encountered a few difficulties since she was a bit noob at certain things and also quite lazy. But having to work in a field with water seemed like the best option for her. This way she could help the humanity, using her powers in secret.

Will sighed frustrated, blowing her rebel strand of fiery hair from her face.

"So we can't count on you to stay for the night?"

"I'm sorry but I can't stay for the nights. During day it wouldn't be a problem for a couple of hours or so, but you'd have to come and pick me." Hay Lin excused herself shyly . Parents problem alerts…

"After Wednesday, I'm free." Irma assured her with her hand on her heart.

"Okaaay…then that leaves me, Corny and Tara in charge for this night and tomorrow." Will looked at them for approval.

"Actually…" mumbled Tara, looking down, ashamed to come up with an excuse too.

"Oh no, please don't say it." grumbled Will with a sad pout and bit her lip a little.

"I'm really really sorry, Will, to leave this just on your shoulders and Cornelia's but I promised professor Darnell that I will join the expedition to the Caves in the South. They say something interesting was found in there, like the corpse of some bizarre creature. I can't miss this!" Tara's eyes begged for understanding.

"Can't you make a little sacrifice?"

Tara shook her head in sorrow. She truly wanted to go there, she's waited so long.

Will sighed again and grabbed her face with her palms but then raised her head trying to keep calm.

"Okay, okay…if you want to go in there that much. We'll keep in touch mentally then?"

"If it'll work, yes." Tara put a hand on her shoulder and leaned closer to embrace the red haired guardian. "Don't worry Will, nothing bad will happen in the first days. And if it does, just use the Heart to contact and get us here."

"Alright…" Will embraced her as well. For some reason, Tara has always given her a feeling of safety. Then she turned back to look at Cornelia with fearful eyes.

The blonde, messed with Will's shoulder length hair playfully.

"Don't fire your little head too much. I'll be right here. How could I let you stay all by yourself with the sneaky prince?" she gave a significant glance in his direction and grinned amused.

"Oh, thank you! You saved me." Will attempted to mimic a damsel in distress not to greatly though. Cornelia couldn't help but chuckle.

"You definitely need an acting coach. I should teach you some things on that one day."

But suddenly becoming serious Will eyed the other three.

"Fine, you may get away this time, but since we all are in task, your turn will come too. Maybe it's better this way. After all, it would be useless for all of us to stay here even when there is nothing happening and when the enemy strikes to be unable to defend Meridian for we might have problems at home. So this is how we'll do it after things get stable on Earth: when each of us is free or can make a little sacrifice, will come here and we'll switch. If one must truly commute to Earth, then so be it, but we must be at least three if a battle unfolds."

All nodded but Irma was still confused a little.

"But Will, only you can open portals. Since Blunk and Caleb have disappeared, there's no other way we can teleport ourselves here if you got to go, or vice versa."

"That's right…" Will lowered her tone. "But don't worry, I'll stay here."

The girls gave her odd looks and surprised faces.

"Here…like all day long and all night long?"

"I have no other choice for now. It's temporary though….I hope. Yan Lin told me that a mystical amulet similar in power to the Heart and Blunk's Tonga Tooth is soon to be received by the Council. They discussed with the lords of a planet, I'm not sure if it's not Basiliade itself, and they agreed to lend it to us in order to help and save Meridian. It would really be of good use, for this way we can commute easier and you won't always depend on me."

"That would be fantastic!" said Hay Lin enthusiastic.

"Speaking of Basiliade, it wouldn't be bad to have Orube with us, right now…" spoke Taranee who grew quite fond of the black haired warrior girl with a slightly feline behavior , despite being stern and retained towards her at first.

"I spoke with grandma. She said she's gonna try and contact her too, but after what happened with… _Cedric_ …she said she was going to take a break from everything." Hay Lin added a bit upset with the memories that came back to her. Right when Cedric almost redeemed himself and Orube found love for the first time, everything had to end for them.

"Okay, enough bitter memories for today. I still got the stress from my project on my head, let's change topics, please." the silence was interrupted by Irma, who despite always trying to make fun of Orube, had to admit to herself that she missed her terribly.

"Take care not to go on spontaneous combustion, Irmy." Cornelia flashed her a smile and the water guardian not-so-gracefully exposed her tongue at her.

A cheerful sound of giggles and muffled whispers emerged from the group and suddenly drawn Phobos' attention who looked at them confused. He silently approached the table, while a few servants were making their way with platters of food and drinks. The girls seemed to be too focused on their talks to notice the changes, so Phobos dragged his voice loudly. They all turned to him with partial open mouths. Irma sniffed the delicious air like a hungry tracker.

"May I invite you to dinner?" he raised his brow and tried to give them a smile but failed, while showing the grand platters with an elegant and rotary movement of his hand.

Irma didn't wait to be told twice. She was already at the table with a fork in a hand and a knife in the other, grabbing all sorts of slices and foods that she found appealing enough to taste.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked while chewing. The others took their seats too near to the grand one, the head of the table which was reserved for the Prince. A slight of a mocking respect he could interpret but not necessary. Phobos sat on it nonchalantly and gave a careless look to the platters before him.

The chat continued more vivid now ranging from Meridian to all sorts of other topics among the girls, as they ate, each of them what they already tasted or thought to look nicer. It was not the first time they ate there. However Phobos barely touched the food. He preferred to drink a little bit of something that should be a meridianese red wine and that was it. He didn't bother to speak either. He just observed them, sliding his gaze from a guardian to the other, patiently.

"Why so silent?" Will turned her head to him as she poured herself some water in a surprisingly elegant manner. She was sat right near his chair at the left side of the long table.

"Why not?" he eyed her with half of a smirk as he leaned closer to her, stretching his hand right below hers, catching her off guard. But his target was the bowl of grapes.

"No remarks at all? I'm not used to you being like this." she narrowed her eyes as she drank her water.

"Well…people change." he carefully picked the best looking parts of the fruit.

Will raised an inquiring brow and mildly puffed.

"Don't tell me that you're so dutiful because of us."

"Good impression is important." he now clasped his hands on the table, adopting a solemn attire.

"You've got a point with that. Perhaps you should try this more often and… _for real_."

He gave her a half serious and half amused look, judging from the corners of his mouth, then turned to face all of them.

"Did any of you see these creatures closely?"

They all stopped to look at him, the joyful atmosphere gone as they all understood that sooner or later they had to come back to the serious topic.

"Not really. But not all of them are the same, that's what I can tell." said Taranee.

"Care to elaborate?" inquired Phobos, all his attention focused on her.

"Well, as soon as we teleported ourselves to the battlefield, the meridianites told us that the creatures became tense right before the portal was opened and stopped everything to retreat. We've been told that they do not attack in big groups. However it's strange how they disappear. For now they set attacks at the borders and when we get there they run away. And I've said not all of them are alike. Some look like some sort of winged animals, with scales or so…like, dragons? When Hay Lin menaged to track one, right before she could get closer to it, being invisible I should've mentioned, that creature suddenly dissipated in black smoke and…vanished." Hay Lin nodded to this.

"And the others with two legs are not more beautiful either…judging from their monstrous yells at least." Irma said while grabbing a piece of pie.

"They vanish you say…" Phobos held his chin thoughtful as he tilted his head back to lean more comfortable in the chair. "Where was my sister ambushed?"

"To the west. Right near the ocean, there is a portion with humid weather or tundra I'm not sure. There is an immense delve in the ground filled with a pasty dark water. The soldiers that escaped claim that there was the spot where the battlefield took place. Or where the trap was set we could say. Maybe it was a lake that was affected by the fight? When Irma tried to bend that water she found it really difficult and couldn't do much. It's really dense." tried to explain Hay Lin. Phobos only frowned.

"There's not supposed to be a lake in there."

Suddenly Will enlightened herself and jumped off her seat, slamming the table with her hands.

 **"Sandpit!"**

This was followed by a series of "Huh?", "What?", "How?".

"Sandpit and Gargoyle have disappeared as well, they were with Elyon, remember?" said Cornelia.

"Not that." Will shook her head. "I was referring to the past. How we met Sandpit."

They all looked confused, but Phobos seemed to get the idea and glanced at her with a slight smile.

"Torus Finley ." he muttered.

Irma stood up, frowning and slammed her gloved hands on the table as well.

"Okay, can someone enlighten us too?!" her large teal wings spread threatening.

"If you encountered sandpit at Torus Finley, then you might remember how it was below the sandy surface…" Phobos gave them the hint.

"A cave…" muttered Taranee. "Maybe that's how they disappeared. Underground of course! And maybe the water is spelled with dark magic so we cross through it harder."

"Why didn't we think about this earlier?!" exclaimed the water guardian. "It would've made things much easier."

"Don't rush to conclusions yet. It's just a theory." reproached the prince.

"It's still worth trying." added Will then glanced back at Phobos. "If it's black magic, could you remove it?" interest sparked in her honey brown eyes.

"I'm not sure. I cannot truly remove a curse for in fact I am absorbing its energy and if mine is stronger I can break it. But the dark energy won't dissipate. It's only overwhelmed by mine. However…this is always risky, even for me. Can't your **_Heart_** do this instead?" he gave a suggestive glance at the object of all his desire in the past years when he was hunting Will for it. His emerald eyes sparked with slight lust. Will didn't respond but avoided his gaze.

Taranee looked one more time at the clock (she learned how the time system works in Meridian and easly converted it to Earth time so she can understand it properly) before turning to them again, this time standing up too.

"No matter the way, we'll investigate this as soon as possible. Right now, I think we finished here." she put the fork and the knife in the earthly position that was significant for "I'm done with the meal" without realizing it.

"I guess the servants should lead you then, to your chambers?" asked Phobos, still cozy seated.

"Woah, already tired of us, aren't you?" Irma flashed him one of her cocky smiles before getting out of the table's zone.

"Tired of everything I would correct…I need to sleep as well."

"No way! Back to the times when we were crossing the veil to this place and spoil your evil schemes you were always awake and ready to strike along with your monstrous beasts and snake guy. I even thought that you had insomnia or at least drank too much coffee. How comes that you're tired?" the water guardian asked high pitched with a surprised look, but really she was just teasing.

"That is because back to the times when my life did not take such a steep fall yet, I was draining this land of its energy, **_constantly_**. I barely needed to eat, drink or sleep for my energy level was always powered. However, right now…I feel weak and tired. Hopefully four hours of sleep each night should be enough." he hid his yawn with his pale hand. Nowadays, his skin kind of lacked the golden tanned shade it used to have once.

"Good to know you're sleepy. Less pain and bother for us." tossed Cornelia as she reached the group for they all gathered to the right side of the room. Phobos stood up as well and joined them remarking that some were kind of stressed.

"Take care." Taranee placed her hand on Will's shoulder, while Cornelia wished Irma a big luck for her project, pinching her nose a little. Hay Lin got them for a group hug.

"You're…not staying for the night?" he asked on a low tone, suddenly interested.

" **We** are not staying for the night." Irma gesticulated to her, Tara and Hay Lin.

"Don't even think you're that lucky." Cornelia added.

Phobos turned to her and smirked.

"Oh but I am lucky, for I was truly scared of being left alone."

Will opened a portal and took the powers of the three back to the Heart. In their earthly forms, which looked pretty much the same like their guardian ones, at least in facial features and height for they were eighteen, the girls saluted one more time before they departed, the portal closing afterwards.

The prince looked at the remaining two from the corner of his eye, casually adjusting his robe.

"I guess…that leaves just the three of us…do you think you can handle me?" he teased, always with his double meaning lines.

"Better ask yourself if **_you_** can handle us." snapped back the blonde, squinting her eyes, her earth symbol on her chest glowing greener.

"I could try."

"Alright, I think we can all agree that we're tired." Will separated them, a thing she got used to, during the day. "I hope you're not going to try to do anything crazy tonight –Phobos smirked wider, and she regretted that the discussion took such a turn…- I mean just don't cause trouble and rest yourself. I heard you've got a busy schedule for tomorrow."

"And you're going to assist me."

"Exactly. So could you lead the way to the chambers? I heard we're going to be hosted in the same wing of the castle."

"Feeling you closer to me brings so much joy to my heart…" he rolled his eyes as they proceeded to exit the dining room. A bunch of servants and maids that were waiting near the doors, opened them and followed the trio to their chambers in order to prepare the night clothing for each and all the other adjustments.

Throughout the corridor there was an endless silence, the guards were like statues, some were literally sleeping, which was deplorable but everyone has bad days…The floor was of white marble, adorned with blue and velvet violet rugs and on the walls along with numerous portraits of nobleman and family members, near every column a long and imposing standard with the **_Escanor_** badge was resting.

They reached Phobos' chamber first and he politely told them good night (even if he didn't mean it…) before entering along with two servants, among whom one was holding a vessel with water or some sort of drink and the other one was clearly in charge with helping the prince change to night clothing. But Phobos quickly got them out, for he preferred to be alone in his old room, despite never spending too much time in it. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that Elyon kept everything the way it was. The room was barely touched. Only few servants entered it to keep it clean perhaps…still he noticed that a few little valuable things were missing. "Long fingered servants…" he muttered.

On the other hand, towards the end of the corridor, Will and Cornelia were about to share the same room. The sight was incredibly beautiful, with all those elisabetan-styled details and impressive objects. The room was grand and simply gorgeous. The king-sized bad was of immaculate white adorned with heavy pink frills with a silky texture. As soon as they changed to their earthly forms, Cornelia jumped on the bed and grabbed a fluffy pillow in her arms.

"Comfort, at last!" she purred but still tired. Will only chuckled and sat on the margins. Suddenly she noticed that something else was on the bed but because they only had the moon light could not see it good enough, so she picked the only burning candle from the table in the middle of the room.

Before she returned, Cornelia already grabbed what was on the bed.

"So, tell me, which one do you want?" there were two night gowns, both white but different in style. Cornelia seemed to like the longest one which was sleeveless and completely made out of silk. It had a thin cordon around the waist with a pink ribbon in the front. It looked quite elegant. Medieval times…

Will picked the one that would leave her shoulders bare, but with long and large sleeves, frilled towards the end. There was a cordon around the waist too, to keep a tight form while the bottom of the gown was loose and comfortable to wear. It was shorter than Cornelia's so Will definitely picked that one so she wouldn't trip when she gets out of the bed.

After they were changed they leaned together on the bed, facing the ceiling. It felt like they were sisters. Only Elyon was missing…

"I wonder where is the….you know…bathroom?" inquired Cornelia looking around the room. No doors to smaller chambers.

"I don't think there is one…from all I can recall from Mr. Collins' history lessons about medieval times, whether you choose the bathroom at the lowest level of the castle, the one outside, which I wouldn't suggest, or the potty in that corner of the room." she pointed to a vessel that was quite too well sculpted and adorned for its purpose.

Cornelia gave a disgusted look and slammed herself back on the bed.

" **No way!** I better hold it." at this they both laughed. It felt nice to be able to act less serious at times and get rid of the stress and pressure. After all they barely got the chance to hang out nowadays due to college life. The events on Meridian got them together once more.

"How are you feeling?" Cornelia asked, while looking at Will with warm concern.

"I'm…good."

"Don't hide it, Will. Are you sure you are alright? You can talk to me about it, I know how a broken heart feels like." she gently caressed her cheek with sisterly love.

Will only looked in another direction. "I'm fine Cornelia. I'll get over it somehow, I should've already got by now…It's been a while."

Then they began to bring back memories and confess to each other for the next hour, about all the things that were haunting them and couldn't express earlier. Cornelia had a few fights with Peter, who despite his old relaxed and a bit careless air, became a bit more jealous since Cornelia started to study drama at college for she wanted to become an actress. Jealous on the boys she had to interact with during acts. He considered it flirting, but in the end Cornelia opened his eyes, and they got over it. Despite being named the beauty queen and famous for a flirty attitude, the earth guardian was in fact loyal to Peter, Taranee's older brother, and only him. Her second true love after Caleb. Will was happy to find out that the hard moments have passed and that they were a stable couple again.

She, on the other hand couldn't say the same. During her first years of highschool, Matt was offered a great opportunity to become the guitarist of Karmilla, his idol band and very popular worldwide. He accepted and tried to convince Will that relationships can work at distance too. But it only left them colder towards each other. They grew distant themselves even when they were closer. At concerts, Matt was prone to share a breezy attitude with other girls, still he truly loved Will. However she came to an outburst and forced him to choose. Her or the band. But love doesn't bring a stable living condition…they broke up and he continued as a guitarist in Karmilla's band. Later when Dark Mother attacked, he joined them again, worried for Will's safety especially, but has also got a secret task from the Orcale Himerish and worked undercover. Everything succeeded for their side and Will and Matt returned to being a couple again, loving and romantic.

But nothing lasts forever. Matt was facing difficulties along with his mother. Her earnings couldn't provide a decent lifestyle anymore. After he cancelled the contract with Karmilla for love, Matt revived his old local band and tried to earn money with concerts. Hard thing to do, despite that he gained some fame. But a producer acknowledged his talent and proposed to him to work for his records company. He could provide for him and his mother so much more this time. He honestly brought it up to Will. No fight happened, no yells, they didn't even argued. Will understood and decided it would be the best to step aside for a while. She was also a guardian…nor that should stop love but…Matt was tired of fantastic stuff. They agreed for an amiable break up and promised to each other that if one day when they meet again they would still have the same feelings, to make everything as possible to be together once more and don't let anything to get in between them. That was the vow. A vow of soul mates, a vow to be respected, only if their feelings wouldn't change during time…

Matt went to New York, together with his mother and began his solo career. Below the protective wing of the producer he quickly became a top icon. Snow fell over Will.

She started college, she wanted to become a vet, for her love for animals and passion for biology. She moved to a flat again, in the center of Heatherfield, while her mother and Collins along with her little step-brother William were still living at the house they bought. She loved her family and saw them almost daily, but she couldn't find another type of love. She had two more relationships with boys she met at the university campus. Both were superficial and left her hollow. It didn't last long anyway. The second was Millow aka Miles. He seemed nice and very out-going, the perfect type to cheer Will up after depression. He was amusing and warm with her. So with other girls…and parties. He was too airly and Will grew much too mature in the last year. She felt like she could never fully entrust him with her secret life nor that he would ever understand it. She put an end to the one month relationship, despite the fact that it seemed more like a childish game.

The third one was Trevor. He was far too eager and not patient enough, nor was he romantic, despite seeming so at first. When he tried to blackmail her to settle down to something more **physical** despite not bothering to offer her emotional support at all, Will ignored him for the good, disgusted by such a cheap behavior. It didn't last long for her to be replaced either.

All of her thoughts went straight to Matt. He was the only one she ever loved, with whom she was truly in love, her one and only soul mate…then why did she have to give up on him? This time it was not only the guardian things that separated them. It was also college and family and the fact that Will did not chose the spotlight life Matt wanted to offer her by his side. All of this left a deep wound in her heart, so she took all of her strength and concentrated on school like never before and when the drama started in Meridian, she was the one to take things the most seriously despite not always showing it. Even in her dreams she was trying to come up with a solution. She invested all of her energy into this, saving Meridian and Elyon her greatest purpose now. A purpose that would make her avoid the bitter memories of her love life.

Small tears fell on Cornelia's bare arm, as Will placed her head on it, closer to her friend. Together embraced like sisters, they fell asleep in that one cold night…while sleep was slowly fading away from another one.

The prince was staring blankly through the large window, lightened only by the pale moonlight. Spaced out of his thoughts once again, he barely focused on his reflection on the glass. Blonde hair darkening to pitch black along the night, only two piercing emerald eyes pointing back at him, enchanting his spirit with sinister whining, lowly resounding in the back of his mind…

Dark clouds unfolded over the sky, gripping Meridian in cold air and threatening thunders, while ferocious lightnings cleaved them electrically.

"So…it's going to be a storm after all…"

* * *

I know this chapter might've been boring, but I truly had fun writing the dialogue parts. It's a good experience for me to work with more characters.

Stay tuned for in the next chapter, some action will unleash! ;D


	4. Chapter 3 Odd discoveries

**W.I.T.C.H.**

 _"_ _Arisen from the depths"_

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I do not own W.I.T.C.H. and the worlds mentioned in this fictional Universe. They solely belong to the Disney Company and their respective authors. However the following story might include a few minor own characters, races and places imagined by me in order to give this story more depth and details_** **.** ** _Like I said in the previous chapter, this story is based on a mixture between both the comic version and the cartoon one._**

 ** _Author's note:_** _just as I promised…some action. But this chapter is quite long, almost dinosaur sized, so take your time to read and you'll find out what kind of surprises are in the core of it…like literally. The action is just towards the half of it and to the end (just one spoiler)._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Odd discoveries**

Dawn was slowly making its way through the grey clouds of the previous night's storm, forcing them to wash away with the increasing power of day light. The darkness melted into shades of teal and white-gold over the sky of East and soon the entire Kingdom of Meridian was to be enlightened by the morning of a new day, hopefully…a better day.

Few birds with long, trailing tails in exotic shapes have begun their routine chirps, despite the early hours that were for most of the civilians still engaged in contract with the dreamland. At least for those who could sleep and let the worries be carried away for a short while.

In one of the wings of the castle, in one of the grand dorms, sleep has already dissipated and with still tired yawns, two feminine voices were lightly whispering to one another.

"Have you slept well?" Cornelia asked, while looking around for a comb for her tangled blonde hair.

"Ah, sort of." Will stretched her back and arms in a cat-like manner and brushed away the rebel strand of ruby hair from her eyes, while gently rubbing them afterwards. "You're quite comfortable." she added with a smile.

Cornelia only chuckled as she combed her hair, then sighed and looked out the window.

"It looks like a promising day…"

At this time Will got out of the bed as well, slightly left-feet in style and she thanked to herself that at least she chose the shorter dress, for she would have tripped by now in Cornelia's longer one.

"I hope so…" she spoke with a faint voice. She never liked the chats before one's departure. Especially not in such a moment.

"Will…" Cornelia looked at her, brows furrowed in a sort of pained expression, while she slightly bit her lower lip. "I'm really sorry…I don't want to leave…just say one word and I'll stay with you...it could get dangerous…and –" she was starting to mumble the words and Will raised her palm to stop her.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it; I know how important it is for you to be there. And –she sighed- I understand. I'm really glad you stayed with me for the night, at least. Like I said, if something happens I will come and get you. Drama University, first floor, theater hall, if I remembered correctly?"

Cornelia nodded with gratitude in her eyes.

"Yes! It's our last rehearsal before the spectacle and it's a chance to be recognized…"

"Go for it!" Will encouraged her. "I'm sure Peter misses you as well…and your parents might be wondering where you are."

"Ah, I'll just say I was at your place. They won't question me, I'm not in highschool anymore."

"Well I just wish I could come to see you. I'm sure you're going to be a star on the stage!"

"It's tomorrow evening. Come if you can and then pick me up and we'll get back here to solve this issue once and for all." Cornelia spoke with remorse and held Will's hands in her own. "Then we can get Irma too, after Wednesday and Taranee will join us after the expedition, as well as Hay Lin on Sunday."

"Alright." Will said quite coldly, in vain trying her best to seem cheerful.

"Just be safe for today." the Earth guardian said with a serious and grave voice looking in the Keeper's brown eyes.

"I'll try." Will shrugged.

"And don't trust Phobos."

"That won't be too hard, my lady." at her attempt to mimic the prince they both chuckled and after Cornelia was dressed in her earthly clothes once again, Will opened a portal with the power of the Heart of Kandrakar.

"This will lead you to a close alley, near your flat." she announced.

"Thank you…for everything." the blonde hugged her one more time, bending her back a little for she was taller than Will.

"Thank you as well, for…listening to me." such a heart-warming moment, Will could barely let her go, but in the end she had to release her friend.

"Don't forget to come after me! I'll make an excuse for your mother if I see her but keep in mind you have a life in there as well." were her last words before she went through the blue swirling portal of blatant energy. As soon as she was gone, Will closed it and let herself fall on the soft bed with a sigh.

"All by myself…nor that it should bother me…I can handle it. In fond it's not as if I am entirely alone. I have Miriadel and Alborn, the meridianese people by my side and…-her thought slipped to a certain tyrannical prince- yeah…It's just for two days…" she tried to find optimism despite that it was running away from her, but at least she found enough strength to be brave. She represented Kandrakar in this mission and she will devote her entire might for this greater purpose. The meridianites needed her help and she had to focus on ways to solve the conflicts not to evade them. She had some hope for a brighter day since no grand events of terrible proportions have arisen lately and never did they when she and the guardians were in Meridian. Or better said, not when the **_Heart_** was in Meridian. Certain thoughts of her college life reached her, for classes would start in two weeks from now on, so she still had time…but what about her mother? And Collins and her little brother? Would they wonder where she is? She'll come back soon with an excuse for a _"vacation"_ during her first return to Heatherfield and then fly back here. That was the plan, of course. That was the easy part. But what would she do here, was the real question that was consuming her core…

Her attention drifted away for a moment, as she let herself sink deeper in the soft mattress filled with an aromatic scent and one moment later she was already caught in a sweet morning nap. From all the stress she encountered, she couldn't resist it anymore…just a couple of minutes would be enough…

The clock ticked 7 a.m. in meridianese time, when Will opened her eyes to face the ceiling. Beside the bizarre shaped clock's rhythmically sound, a clutter of armor and footsteps caused her to wake up, disturbed. But it stopped a few moments later, or it just vanished down the corridor.

Her eyelids were soon to close again, when a confident but not too resounding knock was heard coming from beyond the grand doors of her chamber. She literally jumped out of the bed, for she was sitting on the margins and her heart skipped a beat. With a mixture of awakeness confusion and tensed look on her face she glanced at the pair of bright golden doors, adorned with all kinds of ivy-like spiral sculptures. No call came for the next ten seconds, so she shyly raised her voice.

"W-who is it?" she then tried to compose herself, feeling the confidence return to her, filling her throat with a calmer tone instead of the shaky one she let out.

"It's **_me_** …I came to _escort_ you for today's schedule. May I come in?" a familiar voice responded, unusually polite in tonality.

"Uh, yes…" her mouth spoke before her giving it the order, but it was too late to turn back now, for a slight noise of rustling material was heard and the door cracked, slowly being opened. She took all of her confidence in a straight position as she waited with her arms crossed. Far too serious…

As soon as he stepped inside, his eyes searched for her and found her near the bed. She waited for the usual smirk that she detested, but his immediate reaction was to gasp with enlarged eyes and turn his head away, quickly raising his right hand to cover his sight from seeing her.

 **"You're not even dressed!"** he growled annoyed from the depths of his throat, frowning his brows.

Will, herself, raised her eyebrows confused and quite offended.

"Excuse me? This night gown does not consist as clothing to you?" she inquired on a mocking tone as if he was blind.

He grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"This is how the _earthlings_ raise their daughters?! Here, it's considered **shameful** for a girl to be seen in her night gown, unless she has _certain affairs_ with the _man_ …"he lectured her.

Will barely held her laughter. "So, you're saying that this is worse than my guardian outfit?…Because this dress is not at all revealing, nor is it tight…" she inquired amused as she leaned near the table, crossing her feet as well.

"It's just the mentality of this place, guardian…" he slowly uncovered his face and let his hand down in a slight clenched-fists state. Then he held his chin high with his old air of royal superiority and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Medieval times…" she muttered.

He just curled his nose and lips. "If you were not ready, you should've just told me to wait."

"What a big deal…" Will blew her red strand and then looked at him bored.

"In the end, you might be right, since we are so different there's no way you could comply to the same traditions…at least, you are awake." he added a bit mocking.

"Huh?" she frowned and looked at the wall where he pointed at the clock. It wasn't late for a school day, but it looked like for today's busy schedule she opened it with crossed feet.

"Where's the other one?" he came to notice she was alone. She looked back at him, only to realize his demeanor was quite changed. He no more wore black attires. Instead he was wearing a silk robe of dark green with darker and brighter shades of golden around his collar and long sleeves. The lower part of the robe (that was almost as a mantle at the back, trailing the marble floor along with his long braids of platinum blonde) had four cuts. Two in front and two on his left and right side, that were revealing a darker shade of tights and long boots adorned with red, gold and black or dark green. A new style she concluded especially as she spotted a different type of meridianese hat, in green, bronze and golden shades resting on his hair that was no longer tangled. Himself looked better rested than yesterday. Whatever…

"She's gone to Earth for an emergency…less trouble for you, for today." she smiled ironically.

"Oh. That leaves just the two of us? Too bad your friends are going to miss all the fun in here."

"Sadly…"

He tilted his head and smirked, a teasing gaze forming in his green eyes, animated by the turn of events. "I'll meet you near the conference room." his serious look took over his features as he walked out of the chamber where two guards were waiting for him. Before they closed the doors he added one more thing, not bothering to turn to her:

"Miriadel will come to you soon and take you there. If possible, may the morning preparations not take you as long as it did to wake up."

She spit her tongue out at his gone figure, despite the doors were closed now, she couldn't stand him. Taranee was right, he accommodates fast…

Left alone once again, she started to look for her earthly clothes that she threw on a small sofa, the previous night when she changed into the nightgown. However, the solitude didn't last long, for a soft knock was heard from the door. Will rushed herself to call "Enter!" not bothering to ask who was it. She was more than sure it was Miriadel.

She was right. What a relief for she didn't want another _man_ to lecture her about manners and traditions. Elyon's adoptive mother, Miriadel, entered the room with a small but warm smile over her features. She was wearing her uniform, and looked quite a fierce warrior in demeanor, in contrast to her warm nature she shown the girls whenever they met. Her green dread locks were hanging loose down her back and she held her sword close to her belt.

"Good morning, Will. I hope you've managed to sleep well, or at least rest a little." she greeted her and Will came to notice how tired she looked like. She's definitely been awake for a good amount of time. She almost felt guilty for the fact that she barely left the bed this morning.

"I did, thank you." she offered a smile as well, in order to assure her that everything's fine.

Miriadel started to look all around the room and Will knew whom she was searching for.

"Cornelia?" she inquired with faint hope in her voice.

Will shook her head and smiled sadly with a slight troubled expression.

"I see…I know it's hard for you to live two lives, but she will return right?"

"She will, don't worry about it! But the girls had planned some important events this week for a time now and their college life as well as future career experience might depend on these and since nothing occurs I considered it's for the best only I would stay here for today and tomorrow."

Panic diminished in the general and she gave Will a look of recognition.

"I truly appreciate your help. You are so kind." she lightly brushed the red haired's cheek and moved on to the closet in the back of the Elizabethan-styled chamber with oriental touches.

"I believe you liked your room?" she asked while opening the beautiful carved doors.

"Oh yes, it's all so wonderful!" replied Will, watching her closely while leaning towards the sofa to grab her shirt and pair of jeans.

"Not all of the chambers follow the same style. This one belonged to the fifth Queen."

"Oh, I feel honored to know that I was permitted to sleep in such a sacred place." she genuinely smiled as she went to change herself. Miriadel only then noticed her intention.

"Wait! What are you doing? You're not going to change in those, are you?" a surprised expression was enlarging over her features, one to match with Will's eyes.

"Why not? Is there a problem with my clothes?" she asked as she quickly analyzed them for some dirty spots but there weren't any.

"No, not at all. They're fine, but I was thinking that for your stay here, during events as meetings where noblemen and counselors gather, you could wear a more formal attire."

"Ah, I don't feel like wearing a dress, actually…I could transform into my guardian form if so." though if she were to think about it, it was quite unnecessary to waste energy on being on guard all day long. For it was no emergency so, therefore, no need to consume amounts of energy (even if small) just to be in her uniform.

"It's not only for you, dear." the green skinned woman replied "It's just protocol, so the people you're going to be surrounded by won't feel unease to an unusual style. They all know who you are and will respect you but difference sometimes…makes it harder to cooperate." she tried to justify herself.

"It's all about mentality…right?" she muttered remembering the quote…

"I'm afraid so. But you're going to love it for it's not an ordinary dress! I thought the maidens told you about it, but in the end I'm glad I got the chance to introduce it to you properly, for I've been thinking for some time now to show it to you." she then slipped her hand into the closet and chose a piece from the many royal and expensive clothes that were laying in there. She then graciously revealed a long dress, similar in style to what the Young Queen worn at her coronation day, but with some differences. For instance the colors were matching the guardian outfit perfectly, with the top corset of a lilac purple, prolonged to a beautifully carved collar and cloven at the shoulders, from where the silk material was cascading in long darker sleeves, both larger to the margins and cropped in a cleft style, but nonetheless elegant. The bottom of the dress was made out of two layers of silk, the lower one of a pale green in color, covered by teal streaks of the front layer, while from the hips and the back of the corset, as a continuation of the material, was a slightly longer purple layer of silk that would surely trail on the floor a few inches. Not too large but with a breezy and elegant air, the dress was dream-like and Will could merely hold her jaw from all the awe she was in.

"It's…it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed while touching the beautiful and soft dress. So many details and the texture was so pleasant to feel.

"I'm glad you like it! It was designed by Elyon, as a gift for you. The others have dresses to match their personality and guardian form too, that's what the Queen said…she would have loved to offer them to you at your next visit. I-I…I wished I kept it a surprise until then, but I don't know…how long…that would be and-" Miriadel was nervous now and her voice was cracked in mumbles, while tears were forming in her eyes. Will put a hand on her shoulder and assured her that the sun will shine bright for them once more soon and that she truly appreciates the gift, the one she will treasure forever.

As soon as Miriadel composed herself, she rushed Will to change and helped her with the corset, for they needed to hurry as the meeting was soon to start. Right after she was dressed and got a pair of purple flats shoes she went for the door.

"Wait! What about the hair?"

"I'll have it loose. It's kinda short anyway." Will said as she ran her fingers through her red strands that reached her shoulders now, while the longest two strands that were framing her face, reached few inches lower to the middle of her chest. She could use some hairpins or a brooch, but it was enough a dress for one formal day.

Together they exited the chamber and rushed down the corridors to the complete opposite wing of the castle it seemed and even descended one floor. Towards the middle of an endless corridor there was another pair of grand ballroom-like stairs with massive marble columns, painted with the Escanor symbol and other writings, adorned with a violet type of plant that should resemble ivy. In front of the columns, a set of two massive guards were stationed to their posts, while other ten were down the stairs. Will had to guess that the first two were guarding the hall she had to reach. She was right once again. After all, it was harder for her to get lost in the castle now that she came to know most of it.

Miriadel gently pushed her towards the doors and muttered really quickly "Here's the conference room." while the guards tilted their heads politely and let them in. Will couldn't help but notice the difference that feelings can do to the sensation of flowing time. Sleepiness as well as panic and tension can accelerate it, while calmness will most likely slow it down. A good conclusion to keep in mind but it was all an illusion one induces to themselves.

The room wasn't larger than her chamber at first glance and towards the center of it, a grand round table was set with many old noblemen seated at it; those for sure were important lords or ministers. With their burst entrance, each pair of eyes turned to face their direction, some mildly curious, others with more insistent gazes and others simply bored, with dim interest that soon vanished as the topic was brought back with more intonation and grave tonalities. Some debated the issues in a similar way to arguing, while the other half whether tried to keep peace and respond calmly with unease smiles or with cold arguments and opinions. Only one pair of emerald eyes was still insistent over her figure and Will looked around the room for the energy that was calling for her attention. In the darker side covered in shadows, of the faintly illuminated room by morning light, he was staying. All so obvious that she would find him there, seated in the most regal chair, despite how ironic this whole situation felt like. He only smirked and lightly pated with his fingers the helve of the empty seat near him. She came to understand that she was going to sit there. So wonderful…

She tried her best not to look too ungraceful or inadvertent as she went for it. Fussing for a couple of moments and afterwards she was done. She knew very well that a dress would be another stress factor but how could she refuse it, if it was from Elyon? She sensed that Miriadel took her position behind her, with the other guards and she was surprised why she wouldn't take a chair as well. After all, she had an important rank. But never mind that now, she had to focus on the topic. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to catch what the others were saying.

"You're not punctual…" the prince whispered not even looking at her, his gaze sliding from a nobleman to the other, clearly trying to pay attention to more things at the same time, or at least give this impression.

She expected such a remark, sooner or later and she took a few moments to think for an answer not wanting to seem rushed or eager to bite back.

"I was punctual when we had to defeat you." she whispered with a breezy air.

"You've got a point in there…-he almost purred- I suppose I was far more important than this boring meeting?" though that sounded more of an affirmation than a question. Despite he was still serious, his lips couldn't help but curve in a small smile.

Will found it hard to gather herself together and try to understand what was going on, while also fighting the urge to toss remarks at him…it truly felt like a school class, but Phobos was listening for suddenly he dragged his voice and joined in:

"With all the respect, if you are so worried about your food supplies, why didn't you deposit them in hidden places? One for each region."

"Actually, my prince –one started with a slight shaky voice as his eyes met with the cold emerald ones- we did that partially and we'll fulfill it as soon as possible for we need to search for stable hideouts, but the problem is among the farmers. Some of the ones from the borders have been slaughtered and the others are terrified to work and harvest the lands. The ones that are in safer places do not have the conditions to cultivate vegetables and grain, for they are in the mountain areas or in the ones with poor vegetation as in food supplies. They only grow animals."

"So, they set attacks at our most productive farms in order to get control or destroy the supplies for our people and especially our army and we cannot send our troupes to guard them for eventual attacks because they would need food as well, and without agriculturists there we'd have to send them aliments. Also, if no attack unfolds, our troupes would become just consummators and that would lead to loss and no gain for us as we cannot invest too much in the farms. We'd be left with no protection around for the capital city. A dead point this is." concluded Phobos and some of the ministers had to nod their heads and agree with his point of view. It was the sad truth after all.

"If I may say –another one from Threbe, with dark bronze skin and slight green marks over his face raised his hand- we were counting on the Earth Guardian to help us with the farms and the Water Guardian in case our lakes and rivers would be magically polluted or we'd lose our access to them." at this point he turned to Will along with some other Escanors and Meridianites, all expecting her answer.

Will lightly gulped and thought for an immediate thing to say.

"Well, I am very sorry to inform you, but they are not currently here for some emergencies have arisen on Earth, but I will make sure to bring them here if the situation requires it." she tried to give a warm smile but was interrupted by the sudden noise in front of her. An irritated middle-aged black haired man slammed his hands on the table and raised his gruff voice:

"No offense to you, my lady, but didn't you hear a thing? The situation **truly requires** your help! You are the guardians after all! This is why you _were sent_ here. We can't wait for more of our people to die in order for you to decide whether the situation requires you or not! We need you **here** and **NOW**!" he puffed and scorched her with desperate eyes mixed with anger. Will remained speechless for she didn't expect such a rude feedback, though in a way she could imagine how he must feel like…

While the others were trying to calm down the lord, Phobos took over again:

"What the **_Keeper of the Heart_** was trying to say, was that the Kandrakar's guardians were sent only as a helping hand for **_us_** , and that the situation does not depend on them entirely, for Metamoor is not the only planet placed in their care. And the most important, **_we_** should not abuse of their power and help unless **_we_** truly are at crisis. For now, as much as I've read these documents, and I hope the numbers don't lie, **_we_** can still manage for almost two months. And, if you didn't hear or understand what she said, I will translate it to you, my fair lord: if an attack is set, the guardians will be here and keep their vow. While **I** , will keep mine. I learned from past mistakes that impatience leads nowhere so don't let those emotions grip you."

Will, as well as many others looked at him genuinely surprised. He did sound different, almost as if he cared…so unusual, but he was right. She couldn't help but in a way feel thankful that he took her side.

They went on to discuss some other issues about the land, the administrative functions and how to properly fulfill them for it's been hundreds of years since Meridian has been at war and it was so much of a challenge these days. Later on they brought up the privileges topics, for each considered the personal wealth even more necessary now and they almost forgot about the commoners' loss to an eventual raise of their privileges. This made Phobos sigh in exasperation and barely held himself not to roll his eyes and spit remarks. Instead he quickly got up and made a few excuses for his leave. Since the clock ticked 9 a.m. already, he had to go to meet with the generals and discuss the military strategies.

Some that got encouraged by the fact that the Prince was not in full power and that he had to behave in a better moral way, almost grabbed his robes and begged for attention, each justifying why they needed certain privileges and how good they would serve not only for them but for the entire region and this and that and so on. Phobos glanced at Will with frustrated eyes that were basically yelling at her to follow him outside the room. However, Miriadel remained inside to calm the others down and bring back the important topics. No guards followed them and towards the end of the corridor they got free of the last insistent lord.

"I dislike them so much!" Phobos cringed his teeth in disgust.

"Well, they're quite feral…" had to admit Will amused.

"Now you know…" they proceeded to walk forward and Will came to realize she had no clue where the military _office_ should be, which left a sore feeling of unease grow inside her throat as Phobos was leading the way, several times touching her wrist when she was heading in the wrong direction in corridor forks. Soon they came upon a pair of doors, where two statue-like guards were stationed, which suddenly straightened their backs as they noticed them and opened the doors.

Before entering, Phobos tilted his head in her direction, as to tell her that she is to go first. The old manners of a prince…

"You look lovely today." he whispered as he walked past her to the awaiting people in the room. This left her froze in place for a few seconds as to process the fact that he's just given her a compliment. How annoying that he always speaks to her right before en event is about to start so she won't have the chance to reply. She frowned disturbed, she wished he'd taken his compliment back, she doesn't need his approval anyway, but a part of her was slightly content with it…

They were in the _Hall of the Map of the Kingdom_ , which was placed in the back of the room, pulsing of a blue light, while several men were pointing at it, making it zoom in to several places, where red dots appeared at their touch. It looked like a modern device, but it worked with magic. So, maybe they are not all that medieval after all… Will thought as she spotted Alborn talking to Aldarn and his father along with Caleb's father, Julian. They all turned to Phobos and coldly greeted, ready to introduce him to the topic, but suddenly a man who was sitting in the corner dragged his hoarse voice from behind him. When Phobos turned to face the said one, his brows rose in surprise but soon frowned back while his lips curled in a sort of a mean and mocking smile.

"My Prince, may you be welcomed."

"Raythor…they didn't get you I see." his irony was understood by the knight, after all he did betray him in the past, but his betrayal was not unjustified, for Phobos never kept his vow towards him or any other and in fact he never truly appreciated his loyalty nor his service. But when Raythor found out about Kandrakar's plan of bringing back Phobos, an ocean of feelings struck him for he was expected to cooperate with him as well. Half of him felt disgust and detestation but the other half still felt loyalty for the one he swore his first vow to.

"I was lucky, the fortune was by my side, but I lost the Queen and I feel detestable about it."

"You might get the chance to save her soon…or join her, who knows…"

Alborn dragged his voice to catch their attention and as they were all gathered around the map, he then began to explain how their plan and alternatives were supposed to work. They admitted they were open to suggestions from Will and Phobos, especially for the offensive. They decided that it was the best way to keep a little less than half of the army around the castle and capital city, in order to protect the most important place as well as the treasured library and all the wealth for the gold, jewels and food supplies were hidden in the castle's undergrounds. The castle was slightly secured itself due to its position on an enormous branch foot, that belonged once to a sacred fairy-tale tree, similar in appearance to an earthly willow. The rest of the army would patrol the kingdom and few thousands would be set at important key places, and it was necessary for any two of these places to be close to each other so if an attack takes place, the troupes from one spot could go help the others in battle.

"For now, they didn't attack in large groups." pointed out Aldarn, who was Caleb's right hand man and best friend, second in command now, after generals Alborn and Miriadel.

"Still they caused such damage. They must have a large population in their hide-out, or a great source of power that managed to trap my sister."

"Or both." Will joined in and they nodded.

"Your defensive plan should work, unless we misled the number of enemies. But what would you do if more troupes are attacked at the same time, in far away locations?"

"We'll fight them with all of our might!" Raythor slammed his fist on his armored chest. "And we are also counting on the guardians for help."

"I could gather the girls when a fight breaks, like I said so many times today and we'll protect the people by using our powers. We are far stronger than them, unless they are magically powerful."

"I think it would be better to leave two of the guardians on defensive around the castle while you and the other two go to the battlefields." suggested Phobos.

"What about you?" she inquired.

"I'll be wherever I'm needed the most, of course." he eyed her with a slight cheeky look upon his face.

In the end they did not come to discuss much, just a few more minor decisions for daily routes the troupes had to check for the next three days as well as the fact that a smaller troupe was expected to return from the Northern Lords with an old sorceress. She was not very powerful, but she held a lot of knowledge about historical facts.

As soon as Phobos and Will left the room, he muttered with amused bitterness:

"Surely they want to check if my knowledge is valid in other sources as well…"

"What knowledge?"

"The one I am supposed to put of good use and solve this puzzle." he spoke as if it was so obvious.

"Ah, right…and where are we going now… _my prince_?" she asked with a fake devoted voice and rolled her eyes.

"Sarcasm…" he chuckled "You do have potential to rise to my level, one day." still he didn't answer her question, but moved forward down the dark corridors and she had no option but to follow. They descended several floors and soon she found out where they were heading.

 _The library_. It looked less scary than the first time she got there, when Phobos attacked her and Caleb. There were no frightening faint voices and odd noises around the place anymore…no evil green fire in the monstrous shaped hearth, but still the labyrinth-like library was filled with mystery and gloom. Such a strange atmosphere hung in the air, along with the sour and old scent of books and dust. Knowledge was screaming from everywhere like trapped spirits within the books from the endless shelves. She suddenly felt an ache coming from her stomach and held her hand tight around it, as if it would wash the pain and hunger away.

"I told the maids that we would have breakfast here, today." he announced as he gestured her to follow him to the two royal chairs in front of the hearth. Before them was a small rectangular table with several plates filled with food, as well as two glasses, a bottle of wine and one of water. She didn't wait to be invited twice and quickly went for one of the seats, finally understanding how Irma must feel like around food.

He couldn't retain the smile that was forming over his features as he watched her eat so fast, barely chewing, less elegant than him, but still feminine. She finally came to notice that he didn't take a seat and frowned at him confused.

"Aren't you going to join?"

"I'm not hungry for now, I'll pass. Anyway, it looks like you are going to eat for both of us."

"Ha ha!" she tossed a sarcastic laughter and went for another grab. "I dislike being watched when I eat." she added narrowing her eyes, carefully holding the fork, in order not to let the food fall on her dress.

"Too bad, it's quite a show." he chuckled, his intense gaze suddenly making her feel self conscious. "But I have other things to do right now. While you are taking your breakfast I will go and search for certain books to study. Meet me when you're finished."

"Good idea! Get me lost inside of your labyrinth library that you obviously know very well."

"Or you could wait here."

"Or you could wait for me." at this point she raised her head the highest she could to look him in the eyes. He suddenly lowered his face and got extremely close to her making her startle a little.

"Such a tempting offer, but…I refuse." he blew her strand of hair then quickly turned away and gone he was among the library.

"W-What?" Will frowned and muttered to herself confused. He's never acted so odd before. She decided that the meal could wait some more, for now she was about to track him and see what kind of **_books_** he wanted to study. He was far too mysterious ever since he arrived here. All this bored and teasing behavior just to seem normal could in fact be a mask for hidden purposes. Whatever it was, she would find out sooner or later.

One thing was sure about Phobos though: he walks fast and he clearly knows his way through the library. Will almost got herself lost when she reached the first fork and was about to take the wrong direction when she finally heard the faint sound of his far away footsteps in the opposite corridor. She rushed as quietly as possible, holding her dress in order not to trip and fall and finally she saw his form through the empty gaps between the books and the shelves. She stopped behind them, in order to spy him from that sight and tried to calm herself by slowing down her breathes so she wouldn't catch his attention. The Prince was acting quite natural. He caressed the wooden shelves with meridianese carved inscriptions on them and stopped upon a certain one and looked up. Despite that there was a ladder nearby he didn't bother to use it. Instead, his eyes and right stretched hand started to glow in a dim green light as he muttered certain incomprehensible words. Soon, several books started to float to him, awaken by his calls. They formed a sluggish circle around him and rotated one by one as he analyzed them. He ended up refusing some, these returning to their own places, while the others, he deposited them on the floor, holding a single thick one in his arms.

That one particular blue book with golden details made Will extremely curious and she tried to get closer on her tiptoes, barely breathing.

"I know you're there."

Her heart literally skipped a beat and she froze, unsure if he truly referred to her. A few cold sweat drops formed over her forehead while shivers descended down her back.

"I sensed the **_Heart's presence_** ever since you started to follow me." this time his eyes met with hers, through the shelves. He wore a wide smirk but it was unusually disturbing this time…Will composed herself, not wanting to give any signs of weakness in front of him and got out of her hideout and joined him in the corridor he was in.

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"And spoil all your fun? That wouldn't have been very nice of me…" he teased her as his eyes analyzed her attire better this time, from her head to her feet and back again. He took his time to be insistent. Will started to fret, pursing her lips as she went to take one of the books lying on the floor.

"What kind of information lies inside of these?" she opened it and started to turn the pages but she came to the conclusion she does not understand a thing. Certain paragraphs were in old English and others were in Meridianese. She gave up and preferred to resume for the medieval styled drawings and maps of the world of Metamoor.

"History, Geography and legends." Phobos replied shortly as he proceeded his lecture from the thick book. Will noticed it had the Escanor symbol on its cover and concluded that it might contain some historical facts about the generations of the royal family. However, Phobos stopped at the first chapters.

An awkward silence took over them for the next fifteen minutes and Will was starting to get bored. She knew she had to supervise Phobos so he would not plan to do anything evil against them, but beside the fact she did not understand anything from what he was reading, she wished there was at least something she could help with. Suddenly, the Prince took the old book she was holding in her hands and started to search for the chapters list. Will grimaced annoyed.

"This is about geography, regions and the species that live or used to live in them. It's sort of a complex atlas about all of Metamoor and it has two more volumes." he merely explained and gestured to the other books on the floor, while he opened his at one particular chapter.

"Oh." she understood "So, you're searching for these creatures inside of the books to see if your ancestors dealt with them before?" she found herself asking. The Prince nodded pleased that she was smart enough for such conclusions.

"We have to discover if they are from this world or not. If they are Metamoorians it's impossible not to have at least some texts about their species. Whether they were gone from the triumph list for a while or simply changed their lifestyle, if they belong to this realm then there must be some descriptions about them such as behavior, way of living, traditions, culture and…weaknesses." he explained as his eyes were almost devouring the pages, turning them faster and faster now. He ended up shutting the book and grabbed the second volume.

"Nothing so far?" Will asked with slight hope in her voice.

"No. I'm looking for more evolved civilizations, but it's hard to find them, especially because I lack valuable information about these creatures' descriptions. All of you described them poorly and nonsensical." he complained.

"Alborn told me that certain counselors and some among the wisest already searched through the books and couldn't find anything." but he ignored her and kept reading.

"I suppose we'd have to get closer to them in this case." she said while wondering around for something to read. He only nodded, lightly biting his lower lip, focusing on the text.

In the end Will found a more appealing title of a less thicker novel and she took it. At least this one was in an acceptable English that she could understand. It seemed similar to Shakespeare's writing at first glance over the pages. Time started to fly and soon she was caught up in her lecture, while Phobos grew tired of his far too detailed one, after a couple of hours.

"So, what are you doing on Earth lately? Are you still in school?" was his attempt for a typical conversation as he picked the third and last volume.

Will startled at the sound of his voice, but decided to reply, despite the awkward topic he brought up.

"Sort of. It's more of a higher ranked school teenagers follow after they reach the age of eighteen, plus or minus one year. This one focuses only on a few subjects and prepares them for their future careers. It's called college, or university."

He leaned on a wooden vertical wall that separated the shelves between two sections.

"So, it's like an academy for elites." he concluded, struggling to hide a yawn.

"Ah, not necessary. Nowadays anyone can apply for college, it's just some only admit students with high grades."

"Then I was right."

"In a way." she looked at him from the corner of her eye, but he didn't give signs of wanting to continue the conversation so silence feel upon them again for the next half of an hour.

"What do you study?" he suddenly asked merely interested. Will noticed that he almost finished with the last volume as well. He reads fast…or skips a lot of chapters…

"Biology and chemistry mostly. I'm going to become a vet, if you know what that field implies… A vet is like a doctor for animals, but usually for pets." she added, feeling a slight spark burn inside of her as she got the chance to talk about her passion. Yet she didn't want to sound like an eager nerd willing to confess in front of her former enemy.

"I can guess you're going to do plenty of research concerning the world of animals, from body structure to diseases and cures?"

"Kind of and a lot more."

"Good." the conversation ended like any other boring chat, yet she couldn't wash away this odd feeling of suspicion.

"Why do you talk to me?" Will confronted him concerned, shutting the book she was reading. Phobos shut his book as well and turned to face her, the first time in almost three hours, grinning amused.

"Don't you want me to talk to you?"

"I'm not sure…" she avoided his gaze, suddenly noticing some details on her dress pattern and tapping her fingers on the novel's thicker haft. He always returns the questions against her which only makes her annoyance grow, but this time it was also the fact that her confusion was increased by her dilemma. Did he really change or not? after all they never really had a chance to have a normal conversation.

"Make up your mind then. I like clear answers." he retorted while examining his fingernails and then his all so perfect blonde braids.

"Says the one who is unlikely to give them." Will bit back, regaining her confidence and sarcasm. Funny how she gets to practice it the most when he's around. At such a remark he only laughed, his face enlightened with sincere amusement.

"You have your point in there!"

"I'm serious." she coldly snapped, scrutinizing him. He stopped his chuckles and looked at her with interested eyes. He then composed himself with his usual smirk and spoke with a nonchalant air:

"I guess it is because you're most likely the **_only company_** I will get for now…and if we are forced…or no! Not forced, for one always has a choice, but we are expected to collaborate for the _greater good_ –he rolled his eyes- at least we should aim for a much…hmm, how should I call it?" he paused to gently caress his goatee beard "Right! A much more **_pleasant_** atmosphere."

"Pleasant?" Will wanted to make sure she heard it well. As he nodded she started to laugh at him. "And now you are going to tell me you like _my company_?" she inquired with a cocky smile, leaning on the other wooden wall in front of him. But he didn't answer so she pushed the matter a little more for suddenly it made her curious "Really, how do you find it?" difficult perhaps…

"Well, you're rather boring." he said openly and started to play with one of his long braids, rotating it around his right arm in spirals.

"Excuse me?!" Will raised her offended voice as indignation took over her features.

"Tell me something interesting." he pointed out.

"Like what?" she mimicked his tone.

" ** _Impress me._** " he winked at her in a perky manner.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, otherwise I will no longer talk to you and our silence would only drop our collaboration level extremely low. You wouldn't want that, would you?" he narrowed his eyes as he threw the provocation.

Will paused for she couldn't think of anything at the moment. All of her bizarre knowledge left her and the only thing that escaped her mouth was:

"I really like frogs!" ugh she already regretted it and a light rose blush started to burn her cheeks.

"Wow…I'm speechless." despite his surprised enlarged eyes his sarcasm was present. Will pouted at him and frowned her eyebrows. At least she tried.

"Though, I pretty much prefer dragons over toads." he added.

"And snakes." she completed challenging him in irony and staring contest.

" _Right…_ " a large smile crept into his face as he suddenly rose from his place, rushed air sounding as if cut by blades, and slammed his hands over the wooden wall, framing her tightly. Will barely had time to gasp with her widen honey brown eyes sparkling of bright fear and shock as he cornered her like a predator. His green glowing eyes locked with hers in an intense gaze while his smile kept persisting, revealing small sharp fangs of snow white ivory. They've never been this close before and Will could feel his light breathe dance across her skin along with his intoxicating scent, a contrast between roses, exotic flowers and icy menthol-like in fragrance. Such a spell for one's senses and she felt dizziness steal her mind, her only hope consisting of trying hard to cling on the fading thought to push him away.

"Tell me, **_Will_** , for you should know that I am not all that weak…do you really think you can **_handle me_** on your own?" his sweet voice was threatening and his smile became cruel.

YES! She wanted to scream yes! Yet she only gulped, her stare glued to his, and her lips parted for air. The corset was suddenly suffocating her or was that only because of his presence?

"We are _all alone_ here…no one could _help you_ …" he caressed one of her longest strands of ruby hair. Will finally had enough of this trance and despite the flooding emotions and shudders that were aiming to grip her spirit, she tried to snap out of them.

"You know you can't get the **_Heart_**!" she growled at him.

"Hmm…maybe not, but I could still _hurt_ _you_ …" he sensually bated his long black eyelashes at her.

"Why would you do that?! You don't last a chance on this long term run!" sore grew in her dry throat as Phobos kept making faces over faces, all so nasty in his attempt to intimidate her. She found herself losing faith in the plan… "Why would you raise suspicion over you? This could cut your chance for freedom!"

" _And you care_?" he touched his chest with his right hand, while still holding her strand of hair, already contaminated by him. "Oh, Will, don't try to provoke me when you are alone." he lowered his face to her level as he whispered on a sadistic tone "I am far better then you at this game. Acting experience you get only in time…I could twist your mind so much you wouldn't even know if I am threatening you…-he paused to caress her burning cheeks, satisfied with her unease state and his entire expression changed to serenity- or I am **_courting you_** …"

At this point their faces were only few centimeters away and she felt his silken robe and chest as she had raised her hands instinctively to protect herself and the Heart. Controversial emotions, so contradictory with one another, overwhelmed her entirely: ration against the powerful commands of hormones and lustful energies… Locked within his very own poisonous aura, she almost understood what kind of sin was about to happen next, as he leaned for her _sweet_ _rose lips…_

But he stopped. After he let out a bitter chuckle he straightened himself and took three steps back, increasing the distance between them. Will was left confused, angry with him for what he dared and angry because…he stopped like that? What happened? the sound of approaching footsteps was the answer. She didn't hear them earlier, how comes so? The entire world faded away in blank space…that shameful and irrational moment she let her guard down…Never mind it now, gone with the wind it was, but the mysterious person was running and most probably carrying a sword, she realized.

"You look lovely today." the Prince whispered one more time. She turned to him with widen eyes, still startled from all that has happened.

"You've already said that…"

"I like to _play with you_." but she couldn't reply…

 **"Prince Phobos!"** Raythor burst into the corridors and looked everywhere around him until he spotted them. Clearly the poor man has been running in this whole labyrinth for some time now, for his knees and ankles were weak from exhaustion. He knelt, or better said, let himself fall on the floor, hardly panting and taking deep breaths while sweat was dripping from his face and arms.

Will could feel the panic inside of him, which quickly made her worried as she waited for the news. The knight raised his head and through heavy breathes and interruptions he finally started to deliver his message:

"Our troupes have been attacked at the Frozen Hills, near Halshvé Village, when they were returning from the Northern Lords with the old sorceress! Aldarn has spotted them while patrolling the fields nearby with his Hunters. Unfortunately they were not numerous enough, only twenty horsemen and they cannot face the enemies which are at least sixty. He sent a message through a bird." he paused to cough.

Phobos became stern and cold in features while a thirst for counter attack started to boil in his veins. Suddenly he turned to Will, all so serious as if nothing happened between them:

"If they attacked at the Frozen Hills they don't have anywhere to hide or run away right after the battle! How much time did it pass since you got the message?" he demanded as he turned to Raythor.

"About twenty minutes, my Prince." Raythor quickly replied. "The troupes are ready, how many do you want to take with you?" this confirmed Phobos that they were already expecting him to go to the battle. He gestured the knight to rise up and proceeded to walk out of the library, Will following them close and alerted.

"One hundred men of cavalry should be enough since our troupes are all so scattered. I want thirty of the best swordsmen and fifteen of the best archers who can also aim while riding. And you in front line." he then turned to Will "Hurry up!".

"Wait for me, I gotta go and get the girls!" she called out, grabbing the Heart in her palms.

"There's not enough time, we're going to lose them!" they were almost running now through the dark corridors of the old library until they spotted the hearth which meant soon they were about to get out of the labyrinth. "They're not that many; it won't be such a battle! We just need to track them and find their hideout first or at least get one of them so I can take the information I need." by painful mind control he _forgot_ to add…

Soon they were out of the castle itself, followed by the troupes Raythor chose at Phobos' order. The Prince didn't have time to go and change anymore so he glamoured himself in a more comfortable outfit. A shorter dark robe, tightened with an armored vest adorned with a rose pattern he clearly was fond of, and cropped in front to reveal his tights and long boots for a more fluid movement in battle. Since he was not that powerful anymore he could no longer count on magic to protect himself from everything so he had to take as many advantages as possible and waste as little energy as he could. His long blonde hair was now braided in a single trailing tail of impressive volume. But still he did not give up on the large sleeves…or black clothes it seemed.

Will transformed as well in her guardian form, spreading her teal wings wide, ready to fly to the location, but the Prince came right beside her, already on a black horse.

"Wait, you are going to ride till there?" she asked surprised especially after she spotted a sword in his hand. He looked braver than ever. Whatever…

"I have to save as much energy as I can. You can go before us, but don't attack it it's not entirely necessary. If the meridianites can handle it even for a few minutes let them be and hide yourself, so the enemies won't sense you and run away. If they do so, track them and I will come soon after you."

"How are you going to find me?" she frowned but got it when he pointed to her chest. **_The Heart_** of course… "But how will I get there, where is this place?"

Raythor came by her and shown her the direction by pointing to the North "Go straight there and keep so until you reach snow over the hills, then turn to left when you see the greatest stone among them all on the plateau. You will soon see the village and after some time the battle, hopefully. Take care!" he patted her back and got up on his horse as well.

All was so rushed, Will barely realized it when she rose in the air and started to fly to the North, letting them soon far away behind her. All felt so unreal, so many events in one day, exhaustion and stress were trying to snatch her from the reality, but she kept flying, following the instructions. A purpose…it's a purpose…fight for it! she told herself over and over again to get strength. Several times it crossed her mind to open a portal and go to Earth to get the others, but she realized it would take her so much time to get Cornelia and Irma at least. Hay Lin and Taranee were a lost cause. Besides, she was far too close to the enemies now, they might feel the portal's energy…too late, it was too late. She flew over the village, so poor and deplorable in such a sinister land. Suddenly cold wind welcomed her and she started to shudder. She's been here before with the girls, back to the times when they were trying to get the Heart back, which was stolen by Jick, the old passling. They also saw weird massive white bears back then, ferocious and frightening, but now there weren't any. Perhaps they're hidden in safer places. Terrible growls and war shouts burst into the air. She found the battlefield…

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Southern Caves, twenty miles away from Heatherfield**

Taranee Cook, the Fire Guardian was caught up in the middle of a most hunted expedition. She was extremely lucky she was Professor Darnell's favorite student for her passion for knowledge and mysteries but also her impressive grades and intelligence she proved in multiple projects and articles, throughout the college year; this way she had her place assured in this expedition and was soon to find out the reason of all the bizarre news and legends that unfolded in the last few days.

At first they were just about to study the primitive paintings among the walls of the caves and possibly dig for some bones and artifacts, but a local man has encountered the strange corpse of a creature while exploring the insides with his sixteen year old son. They've been there multiple times each year but never did they find something like this. Other than the famous ancient paintings within the caves, the place was rather boring and calm. As soon as the frightened man got out with his son from them, he quickly announced the news and soon, in just a matter of three days all the newspapers and televisions were filled with this odd discovery.

So Taranee was among the privileged ones who were about to find out the mystery of the creature and also…see it closely. Her group has arrived at noon and afterwards joined with other two smaller groups from different large cities, who came there especially for this " _monster_ ". She was surprised that she was the only student in there…well, she and another boy in his second year, from Seattle, who moved to Heatherfield only from the second semester for the Archeology University was very famous. He was brilliant in this, that's all she heard about him. His name was Damien Clifford, tall and pretty handsome despite the broad chin and slightly larger nose. He's got a look of wisdom upon his face and in the same time one to prove a good humored guy in love with science jokes. He dresses simple and wears his shoulder length brown hair in dreads tied in a tail at the back.

Taranee got the chance to speak with him as they were making their way through the tunnels to find the place where the corpse was spotted. She came to the conclusion they were very alike and she grew fond of him, despite that she felt a bit of rivalry in science topics. One hour later they were all at the right place in the depths of the cave and set their lanterns to illuminate it and dissolve as much darkness as possible. It was rather cold and some complained that they forgot to bring their jackets…Tara had no problem though. Fire was her element, it was boiling in her veins and when Damien touched her hand while handing her the gloves he was stunned with admiration. "So hot" he muttered and Tara tried to hide her pleased look. But seriousness took over her again as she stepped forward.

There it was…lying on the cold cracked stones and dirt: the corpse of the creature. Several black bugs and myriapods ran out of her way as the lantern fell on them and then over **_it._** Taranee barely held her jaw as she examined the odd traits of the humanoid like creature. It was taller and better built than a common human and its grotesque armor made out of scales confirmed it was some sort of a warrior male. There was no case of cosplay here, nor was this a fake puppet. The skin was real, so pale with darker red stripes across his serpentine eyes, cheeks and jaw, fading to green reptilian scales at the margins. His parted light violet lips revealed sharp fangs and a split tongue. His eyes were already blurry from death but they were still beaming of a dim yellow. His pupils were slit-like…an image of **_Snake Lord_** **_Cedric_** startled Taranee's mind but this creature was yet very different. The marks were others, as a continuation from the corners of his eyes, curved below them and over, split only in several sections and prolonged to the edges in weird ways, there were more amounts of scales, smaller this time, of dark grey-green to purple. If it wasn't for the unusual aspect, sharp cut face traits like a statue and certain monstrous features, this male would have looked quite exotic…only if…but such a terrifying grimace was crept onto his dead face as one clawed and armored hand was still holding lifeless its stomach from where all the blood was lost. The other hand was stretched to the black dragon-like horned crest-hat that was one meter away. His dark hair was braided in an unusual way and had a wiry aspect. It almost looked like many thin dreads that were tied together in large black rings to his back, reaching to the middle of it. His pointy ears had scales to the top as well and from his forehead, two sharp white scars were prolonging over his head, as if cutting through his hair.

"Do you think…it's an **_alien_**?" Damien's faint voice echoed among the cave. The question everyone was asking at that moment. Taranee froze in her place trying to process all she saw…something was so wrong here…something she knew had to have roots in the depths of soil…but indeed no earthly soil. Soon they were pushed aside by the experts who were more than eager to examine the alien creature, handling it only with gloves, carefully taking pictures, strands of hair and other samples to analyze later at the laboratory for the DNA. Taranee was burning indignated for being left aside right when she was so close, but Damien spotted a moment when the rest were not paying attention, busy with their coffee break and debating the controversial subject, so he dragged Taranee to the corpse. He removed his gloves and knelt before it, leaning to its face.

"Wait! They told us not to touch it." Tara reminded him cautious.

"Don't you want to feel its texture? It's one chance in a lifetime, before they decide to crop him." he reached for the smooth yet scaly face, so ghostly, but when his fingertips touched the skin Damien growled and retreated his hand faster than a blink.

"Aaargh! It burns!" he blown air at his hand, but he had no injure. Energy? Yet he looked very disturbed. He was not one to make pranks but Taranee had to see for herself…or better said, **_feel_**.

She reached for the same spot, carefully, while her own dark brown skin started to get paler in the dim light and due to stressful conditions. As soon as she reached the texture of the skin…she grimaced.

Blurry, fading images were shaking from left to right, spinning around in fast angles, dark corners and then a bright flash came. Pained shrieks emerged, feral growls followed, the image started to lose balance and the flash turned out to be a blade covered in dripping blood. A clawed hand burst from the victim trying to fight back. It hit the other, that was a human…no wait, it was green, he looked familiar in shape, now he was gone. Black then white again. **Energy**. It came to be blue in the end, down a dark green underground corridor, columns everywhere, a portal there was. It got closer to it then everything went black again.

Taranee came back to her senses with a terrible headache. She found herself rubbing her forehead, lightly crying in pain from the vision she had. She was in Damien's arms now, which was looking at her terrified and worried with wide gray eyes. After the pain vanished, but not the dizziness, she thanked him for catching her from falling to the hard ground and then agreed with him to the fact that something odd was happening here. _But she understood something she would not reveal to the others…_

This creature has got to be one of the ferocious beasts from **Metamoor** , the ones who attacked **Meridian**. There were more than 90% chances she was right, she could feel it. Everything clicked now. The green human-like man was a galhot from the kingdom, may he still be alive she prayed, but there were little hopes. This reptilian sort of man got severely injured in battle and he ran to a portal to escape, but lost too much blood and passed away to the spirits' world. Still, it's weird, I didn't know that portals still open up through the veil between Earth and Metamoor…Elyon should have kept them under control… but **_Elyon_** was not on the throne anymore. She's been mysteriously kidnapped or trapped. Either way, this expedition proved she was in the right place at the right time. Fate was turning the tables in her favor now.

"I'm sorry Damien, I think I'll just take a small walk around here and explore the cave a little. I want to see those paintings… _alone_." she added as she saw his intention to get up with her. He nodded a bit confused and worried.

"Take care not to get lost!"

She then vanished from his sight, careful not to be seen by the others…or tracked by someone. She didn't bother to use her lantern for she summoned a small flame in her hand and proceeded to walk down the cave from where she thought the creature came. After a while the watch proved she had been walking for more than a quarter of an hour and was about to give up and return, maybe she chose the wrong direction, but then…she felt it. _The presence of the portal._

As a guardian, she became sensitive to such things and as she descended some uneven stone steps, her heart beating faster and faster, she came upon it. The blatant blue portal was lying down there but it was too abrupt to get to it without a rope. She couldn't figure out how the bleeding creature could climb up the cave's wall…or maybe it didn't she searched for another way and saw a water course near the portal. It meant there was a passage somewhere…that would lead up. Maybe the alien walked in circles in the end. Whatever it was it had to wait to be dealt with later. She heard faint calls of her name from where she left so she rushed back to the other archeologists, not wanting anyone to find the portal. It could be very dangerous for a common human to accidentally reach another realm.

She made a few excuses and things went back to normal, or at least pretended to do so. Towards the evening , Taranee intended to take the first bus to Heatherfield, ready to bring Irma and Cornelia with her back to the caves at any costs.

* * *

 **Battlefield of Frozen Hills**

The turmoil was one of the most painful things Will has ever encountered. Men and feral humanoids brutally unleashing over one another, growling and striking with blades and claws; horses falling in puddles of blood, along with their owners who were still struggling for one last aim at the enemy... The snow was truly trodden with red splatters everywhere, a proof that the fight started a while ago. The carriage was laying destroyed one ledge lower down the frozen hill. Some meridianites were throwing arrows from behind the sharp waves of icy stones in arch forms. That was the last resistance for they were merely holding the enemies away from the old hag that was hiding herself scared, with them. Other swordsmen were trying their best to cut heads among the armored creatures. Some of them died as well in the attempt to ambush the troupes. They reached the highest level of the sharp carved hill and on the left side it was really abrupt. Ice cracks everywhere and unstable ground, as well as…beasts.

Will gave up on counting them, the situation looked quite bad for the meridianites, she didn't know what to do. Instinct was telling her to join the battle, she might be powerful enough to get all of them…But what if they vanish? No…they can't vanish out of thin air…they gotta reach a certain place. she tried to search for answers. She had to do something. Afraid to get closer and annoyed to sit and watch she was flying forth and forward into the air, mostly hidden due to clouds and mist. She decided to descend for a better look and quickly hidden herself behind a large rock with some barren sort of fir trees nearby. Minutes of agony passed, bodies falling, others yelling while the numbers were decreasing…she couldn't wait anymore. It all climaxed with the scream of the old woman when one gripped her tightly and shoved her over its back like a sac. They were winning and a small group started to depart with the weak sorceress, while covered by the ones with weapons to face the remaining members of the troupes.

Will rose angered in the air, glancing desperately to the distance where Phobos was rapidly approaching with Raythor and the cavalry on horses. But they were still too far away. There wasn't enough time. Not knowing how to announce it otherwise, she threw a bright lightning to the sky in the Prince's direction, as a signal for help and she plunged after the kidnappers, flying as fast as she could in order not to lose track of them. She noticed a massive one out of the group, with a more detailed armor and greater dragon horned-like crest over his head, reaching a bizarre object from around his neck. After he raised his eyes to look at her in shock as he was running with the others, a powerful light emitted from his pendant and suddenly Will's vision was blurred, everything spinning around along with headaches, her own Heart throbbing from her chest as reality was slightly distorted. Afterwards…everything turned back to normal again. But they were gone. Will yelled furiously. During her blind state she had also thrown a lightning in their direction, but she missed. Only a destroyed patch of burned knoll was left behind. She carefully landed on the frozen slope, looking around for they teleport? Only crests over crests and bear dens, though none was at home it seemed. The ice below her looked quite strange…it almost had a gelatin texture…like a fluid substance…like a-

Phobos landed near her, panting from the rush, his pale cheeks slightly pink from effort and all the icy wind he encountered at high speed. He looked around him, then turned to her with a fix stare:

"Why did you stop? I told you I would come to you!" his breaths got to a normal level now once again.

 **"Why didn't you hurry?! If you were with me from the start we could have gotten them!"** Will suddenly yelled at him, furious for the fact that because of his stupid order to wait and depend on him, the enemies got away while she was useless. She fought the urge to cry angrily and controlled herself not to slap him right there in front of her as he frowned. He had no right to give her orders or to judge her. He's just been released from prison!

"What?! You mean to say, you lost them?" he growled indignated, while clenching his fists.

"Yeah, thanks to you, **_mister-I-can-handle-everything_**!" she snapped back clenching her fists as well.

"Don't be insolent! I rushed as fast as I could! And I told you to implicate yourself if it's an emergency!"

"Don't you dare blame me! At least I tried to do something!" her feral voice echoed all around the valley and her face was burning from fury.

"But you did not succeed! I was counting on you for one thing and you had everything ruined! They got the old hag too didn't they?" his threatening voice matched her yelling as he leaned dangerously close to her, revealing his cringed teeth.

"IT-WAS-NOT-MY- **FAULT**!" she yelled, uncontrollably raising her hands and releasing a lightning towards the ground below them, hitting it hard, almost hurting each other. But the frozen ground began to shake weirdly and the jelly texture broke in scattered diamond pieces that dissolved, causing them to fall through an ice tunnel. Surprised shouts were the only noises that echoed from them on the upper realm, as they were now swiftly sliding down the hole to the cold core of the world. As the tunnel was tightening, without her desire, Will was slammed to Phobos' chest due to physics laws and he shut his eyes as her red hair got in his face. Now it's time to repeat the affirmation: _they've never been this close in their whole lives before._ But the circumstances were very ill-favored, if we are to be honest. Instinctively tangling her hands around his neck she screamed as she noticed they were soon to reach a sharp iced ending. The Prince opened his eyes in shock, but it was too late to summon a blast of energy now. He held the guardian's curled form closer to his chest as he raised his legs, tighter to her, ready for impact. Three seconds before reaching the surface he burst them down in a powerful jolt and cracked the ice. They ungracefully landed on the hard ground, Phobos painfully hitting it with his back while Will fell over him causing the Prince to forcibly release all the air inside his lungs, with widen eyes. He barely coughed while trying not so gently to push her aside from his chest. Rolling over, only then did he truly feel the aches in his feet and spine.

Will rubbed her head as well, feeling still giddy from the fast journey they just had. As she finally gained her sight, she gasped at the scenery.

"Where on Metamoor are we?" Phobos faintly growled while trying to stretch his back, ignoring the few cuts around his tights and hands from where thin blood drops were making their way to the surface.

"Infinite City." she muttered.

* * *

As you noticed, this fanfic started novel-sized and that's how I might have it till the end. That of course, if my motivation to write persists.

I hope you liked the new chapter, despite it was sort of boring in the beginning, but I need more details and dialogues in order for the action and narration not to feel rushed. Also the characters are complex and I want to keep them that way :)

Yes, I made up a few locations and names myself + some characters xD I couldn't help it. Don't worry, they are minor anyway.

I actually had to cut the last three scenes from this chapter because it was already incredibly long, so they will be featured in the upcoming one. Hopefully shorter than this one. I must not exaggerate with length, I know.

Please tell me what you think so far! It might make me eager to finish chapter 4 ^v^


	5. Chapter 4 The darkness within

**W.I.T.C.H.**

 _"_ _Arisen from the depths"_

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I do not own W.I.T.C.H. and the worlds mentioned in this fictional Universe. They solely belong to the Disney Company and their respective authors. However the following story might include a few minor own characters, races and places imagined by me in order to give this story more depth and details_** **.** ** _Like I said in the previous chapter, this story is based on a mixture between both the comic version and the cartoon one._**

 ** _Author's note:_** _we go on with the action…slowly approaching the mystery of the controversial race of all clutter…_

 ** _Warning!_** _This chapter will contain physical violence, blood and death._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : The darkness within**

It was dark as they were going; all around them diffused rows of tenebrous columns were the only elements that kept repeating over and over again at each step, annoyingly symmetrical in this infinite underground. Any direction of the cardinal points was as blear as a thick fog flowing over a lake at midnight…and not to mention eerie as the beginning of a nightmare. The saturnine mosaic floor was faintly illuminated by the dim light the strongly adorned columns of emerald seemed to emerge…along with the coldness and unease grip that hung in the ancient air of this mysterious fairy tale " _city_ ". Despite it was truly high and imposingly built, the ceiling never looked as menacing as now. Everything was amplifying the image of an endless world…along with the feeling of contraction like a narrowing room of torture.

"I don't like this…I can't get rid of the feeling that something's not right…" Will whispered lowly and fevered as her eyes were sliding from a corner to another in a continue alert, forcibly trying to notice any details through the dark. Her voice, however, echoed greatly in the vast place.

"Oh, tell me more…" the Prince mildly huffed as he was walking right beside her, himself quite anxious and constantly on guard, flexing his fingers as not to lose the contact with his magic and if it was necessary to instantly summon blasts of energy from the small unseen electricity that was dancing across his palms.

"I've been here many times before, with the rebels… –she noticed a small displeased curl of his lips at the mention of her past alliance with the rebels that rose against him and helped defeating him- …but Infinite City never looked so odd, or felt so…negative?" she tried to lower the noise of her footsteps and possibly catch any strange sounds but everything else beside them was in complete silence.

"I suspect that this place is strongly linked to the spiritual part of the planet and due to the fact that it has been invaded by multiple dark forces it might have distorted its balance as energy is everywhere and belongs to the same source…but it's just a theory I speculate. It might as well have _something else_ in here." he placed a hand over his neck to gently massage it and his hurt spine bones from the painful fall through the tunnel.

"Beside you, _The Prince of Evil_?" Will turned around with a cocky smile clearly pointing out his dark presence as well.

"This is no time for jokes, Guardian." he coldly replied, pursing his lips and moving forward, past her. For the first time in forever he did not bother to toss an ironic remark back at her with a smug smile on his face.

Will only puffed, faintly smirking while lowering her eyebrows, slightly confused.

"So you're really taking this seriously? Far too much I would say…nonetheless I'm impressed. ** _Why_**?" she caught up with him, glancing at his features with her insistent large honey-brown eyes.

"Because my endless freedom depends on this and I cannot lose _my only chance_ , can I? If I am to quote you…" he reminded her of the obvious. She understood and didn't dare push the matter anymore. The earlier anger of failure was gone now and she felt tired of this suspense, wishing only for a better atmosphere but focus had to be provided on the situation. Yet…

"Shouldn't we return to the castle? I doubt we'll find a tunnel to the upper world soon and I could just open a portal-"

"Don't." he simply cut her sentence. She starred at him while mechanically moving forward along with him down the corridor.

"What do you expect to find here?...It's not the right time to explore a new place you know, we might be needed up there." she tried to attach her arguments but she knew what he was looking for. Despite knowing this was what their current duty meant she wished she could just postpone it for now. Too much for a single day, with her unstable mood lately and slippery life…

"The enemies disappeared in the same place where we fell in here, right?" he asked, turning the conversation to the important topics. It seemed like when he sets his mind on something he really is stubborn on that matter and mad to solve it. Only if he cared for his people when he was their ruler…

"They teleported." she clarified.

"Are you certain?" he finally made eye contact with her, narrowing his features in a questioning look as if he doubted what she saw earlier.

"Of course! They had a pendant which emitted a powerful light and then they were gone. Who knows where they went to? We might be just losing our time here in a pointless search. The mage no longer exists. We can't find answers here." Will tried to convince him to let it go. Worry started to reach her for the injured soldiers at Frozen Hills and what if meanwhile another attack unfolded? But Phobos didn't want to listen as he was stuck in his own train of thoughts and kept persisting.

"As far as I know myself and lived through this life I came to the conclusion that fate or anything else that guides it whether to good or bad, never shown me a pointless sign. Even if so, we'll see about it." He clenched his right fist over his robe as to hold on the material in concentration.

"And how long are you planning to stay here? All day and all night?" Will let out a little bit of too much unintended venom. Phobos suddenly turned to her and stopped, frowned in irritation.

"If you don't want to come along then you are free to return to wherever you want." he emphasized each word with a sharply accent then turned on his heels and walked away not bothering to add anything more, his long and thick braid flowing over his back in nervous movements animated by small springs of energy.

Will was left in place with a puzzled expression that turned to slight rose of anger, her nose curling up.

"Oh, and how do you plan to get out of here then?!" she raised her voice not caring if someone else heard her or not. He only muttered something of "I'll find a way" very coldly said which only made her sigh in frustration and curse him for being so difficult, but she increased the speed to catch up with him once more.

She got hold on the Heart of Kandrakar, summoned from her chest and throbbing with pink energy.

"Should I use it as a guiding light?" she whispered through cringed teeth.

"And help us be spotted even better, you mean?" he ironically asked. She came to understand they had to cross through darkness until he decided he was satisfied with what he might find or until he got bored. "Why do I even tag along with him? It's not even worth it…" Will kept on asking herself but deep inside her core she knew she felt something lurking beneath the surface of the veil…something that draws the Prince closer and something that makes her feel unease. A few suspicious thoughts crossed her mind that maybe Phobos truly wanted to be left alone and not supervised…but those were irrelevant and stupid and made no sense so she brushed them off.

For all the while now they kept silent. Only their footsteps on the marble floor and their breaths could be heard so Will started to drift away in certain thoughts. How to make excuses for her earth life when she'd return, a life she lately found hopeless and empty but to whom she always returned as an escapism from supernatural and from whom she ran away as an escapism into supernatural. She had to build a career and she also had to build tough walls to protect people as a guardian of the veil. So much to do, so much to combine. Everything was quickly becoming more detailed, with more to take into consideration while the difficulty level also increased. Why does the Universe feel the need to bring back Evil right now? And about it…truly right now…

Her hollow and glassy stare suddenly brightened with clarity as she blinked in surprise. She felt his back touch hers in an unexpected closeness. As their heels met as well she turned her head to face him in the dark, confused and displeased, her red strands over his blonde ones mixed.

"Forward is in the opposite direction, we're not walking backwards." she attempted to retort with sarcasm but felt his tense body behind her until he left no inch between them. "What's wrong?" she now, was alerted.

"I wouldn't talk much if I were you…" he whispered while small amounts of energy were starting to pulse behind his large sleeves, down his arms to his palms and fingers, his emerald eyes fixing a certain spot. Then his haze drifted to another one and one more. All around them.

"Why…" she dared ask, her heart starting to cool in anxiety.

"We are surrounded."

* * *

 **Southern Caves, 20 miles away from Heatherfield.**

Right after the bus reached the last destination of its route, all three descended from it and started to head to the Caves. The cold wind of ending November was spiralizing around their bodies and the blonde one along with the honey-chestnut haired girl wished they took much warmer and thicker clothes. Though, the Fire Guardian didn't seem to have a problem.

After climbing over two pairs of small hills and a path among the fir trees, quite heavily adorned with stones, they finally reached the entrance of the Caves they had to enter. Hidden behind large bushes of cranberries and other mountainous types of shrubs they lowered on their knees trying to put a plan in action. A few men were standing outside near the entrance with pistols around their belts. Those were the ones assigned with the security of the research area since everything is quite held in secretiveness. A few Landrovers and small vans were stationed a few meters away, with all sorts of scientific equipment inside of them, ready for use. There were only few lights placed outside and night was quickly falling over the woods.

"Okay, now that we're here, how do we get closer?" Irma asked impatiently. She didn't even have time to take a snack when Taranee reached her house and impolitely dragged her out, justifying how important this matter was. Her tummy kept protesting through slight hungry noises.

"Yeah, there's only one way in and we gotta go past them undetected. I doubt you have VIP passes for each of us, right?" was Cornelia to join in this time looking at the black girl, while placing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears, a typical gesture of her when she felt a bit anxious.

"We won't be seen. No one has to know that I returned here or brought other people along as if something happens to the corpse, we'd be the first to be suspected." Taranee whispered, fixing her glasses while trying to figure out which way to trick the security guards.

"I just hope to finish with this soon. I gotta study." complained Irma with a gruff whisper.

"Oh, please, I bet you weren't even studying when Taranee reached you." Cornelia confidently exposed her doubt in the Water Guardian.

Irma let out a slight noise of irritation like the ones a guilty person makes when they are trying to deny an accusation, but she lowered her voice as a few men turned their heads in their way. Never mind, they think it was just a squirrel.

"I was just taking a well deserved break!" Irma tried to justify herself. The blonde only rolled her eyes in disbelief but a sort of amusement could be read over her features as well.

"Right, I'm so seeing you learn with meticulosity and seriousness, like the diligent student you are."

"About breaks…" Tara interrupted them and got their attention to a certain point. The guards started to fuss around as one of them brought a package and with excitement announced the "meal time". The others let out pleased noises and groans of hunger while gathering together in a group near the cars to use them as table support. They had Chinese food for dinner it seemed. Irma's mouth corners fell down in a sad and jealous pout. However, one of the guards preferred to stay near the entrance, just in case something happened and he had to give the alarm.

"That one doesn't want to join in…Irma do you think you can help with that?" Tara asked hinting the expectation the Water Guardian definitely understood. She simply nodded with a cocky expression.

"Ah but of course. I think it's time for Psychologist Irma Lair to solve the depressing problem of this poor man. Solitude is so terrible to handle, dear." after her usual humored comments before any action, she started to concentrate on that one respective guard, her aqua eyes enlarging, her nostrils slightly dilated and biting her lower lip by half, curled in a tricky smile. _"Go join the others,_ _ **go join the others**_ _,_ _ **go join the others**_ _!"_ she mentally repeated over and over again, her internal voice raising louder and louder.

Suddenly, the guard raised his head confused and froze in a stiff position.

"I think I'll just join the others…after all, I deserve a break as well…" he contemplated then headed to the rest, near the cars.

"That's the spirit, sweetie." whispered Irma satisfied.

"Now they are all in the same place, not paying attention." Cornelia concluded and subtly and contextually hinted that they should go for it.

"One more thing for precaution." added Tara. "Cornelia, what does make everything better after a good meal?" the black girl smiled in a cheesy way as the Earth Guardian got it.

"Why, of course, a nap." she then turned her head to the group's direction, fixing them with her icy blue eyes. She stretched a hand forward, calling the energy of Mother Earth, the ground and nature around that certain place awaking to her calls for one little action as she couldn't do much without being transformed. As proof, small lightly colored flowers began to grow on the stone wall covered in lichens, behind the men. As the flowers came to blossom, all together, small particles of golden pollen were released into the air around the men and a powerful somnolence started to cover them all in the pleasant sheet of dreams. They started to succumb to it like flies and soon they were all asleep one over the other, on the humid ground. At least they had waterproof clothes.

"Sleep well, darlings." Cornelia no longer whispered and she got up from the bushes, ready to step forward. The girls finally passed the first point and entered the darkness of the main cave.

Tara didn't bother to use a lantern this time as well. She summoned a small flame in her hand instead, warm and bright enough to show them the way. She already memorized each tunnel they had to cross until they'd reach the wanted place. They had to avoid several times being caught by patrolling people, but a cave has great natural columns, perfect spots for hide and seek. The only thing they needed to be careful about was not to make a sound and give themselves away.

Sadly, the archeologists were gathered like bees around the final destination. Some engaged in discussions, others calculating all sorts of things, some were digging, some were cleaning a few instruments and some were checking if the coffin they placed the creature's corpse in, was alright. Theoretically, they didn't touch it ever since they placed it in at 6 p.m. As the cave's poor conditions wouldn't allow them to study more about it, they had to reach the laboratory in Heatherfield where many scientists and geneticists were waiting with excitement, ready to cut the creature.

The girls had to take them out somehow, otherwise it would be impossible to get closer to the creature.

"Now what do we do, our Smarty Brain?" Irma looked up at Tara, waiting for the plan. She didn't bother herself too much with thinking as she was quite tired. She studied…after all.

"We need to scare them otherwise they wouldn't leave. These guys are totally crazy about such things and wouldn't abandon it unless their own lives were in danger." she clarified but added though "Yet, we'll only pretend to put them in danger. We can't risk hurting them for real."

The two nodded silently. Taranee moved on with the plan. She had time to think about the main ideas on her way to Heatherfield and they could not waste anymore time.

"Earth's you element everywhere around here." she addressed Cornelia.

"Want me to make an earthquake? I am not sure if I can do much without Will here…"

"Just an easy one. Make everything tremble and few small rocks to fall but have it under control. Don't let the ceiling fall on them."

"Are you sure you don't want me to _trap a little_ that Damien boy for you? I heard that smart people yell greatly." she pointed out amused. Taranee only punched her, in a friendly way, yet, seriousness took over them again the next second.

Cornelia proceeded to concentrate again, thin veins starting to pulse strongly around her forehead and neck, for it was more difficult to call the Earth without being fully transformed. Still, the cave responded and began its tremendous dance across its entirely stoned insides. The ground and ceiling were now shaking stronger and stronger, swiftly amplifying the terrible nightmare that was ready to unfold over the starry men caught in awe and panic who raising their heads and voices everywhere. The alarm was set; everyone started to yell with frightened voices rushing to the exit, as the end of the world seemed too close to be handled. But…some were calmer than normal and tried to keep their cool blood and go for precise actions. They were about to lift the coffin and drag it to the exit, too stubborn to lose such an extraordinary discovery that would enrich them in unbelievable ways.

The Earth Guardian frowned with slight anger and decided that the men needed a more effective alarm to wake them up to the danger. She let a few rocks fall from the ceiling. Despite that everything was under her control, even if she was struggling to maintain it with all her might, the scene was as terrifying as the wildest natural disaster. The men furiously gave up on the coffin and ran for their lives as fast as they could to reach the exit. Cornelia blocked the tunnel to avoid any possible come back of the unwanted guys and managed to do so due to her new power level even in human form.

The earthquake diminished soon afterwards and Cornelia rubbed her palms satisfied.

"And that, my girls, is how to put men on a scare run." Irma only laughed at that and Taranee smiled pleased that everything went so well and easy. She was more than eager to see the creature again and examine it better.

They proceeded to walk forward, cautiously and burning with curiosity. As they approached the wooden coffin in which the creature was placed they started to be aware of the eerie aura that seemed to surround it.

Tara went to remove the slab, her chocolate eyes so ardent for what they were about to see again…But the slab fell hardly on the ground as she let it and gasped loudly. Cornelia was holding her nose and tilted her head away because of the repulsive smell of decomposing flesh. Herself and Irma were quite shocked of the sight. The same corpse of the serpentine-biped-like creature yet…

"It's different! I mean…it's changed since I saw it few hours ago!" Tara couldn't believe it. The creature looked like it was suffering from a sudden process of decomposition. The scientists and archeologists couldn't have done that.

"Hey! What's happening with its body?!" Irma yelled, nervously grimacing as she pointed at the creature's chest. They all turned to it to see how a thin seam of purple energy was starting to draw lines in zig-zaging forms and symbols all over the armored chest, descending to the arms and ascending to the head. Although it started brightly at first, the light turned out to dissolve the patches in its way, leaving thick black smokes to spread into the old air of the cave.

Alarmed, the girls stepped back, surprised by the bizarre turn of events and fearful shivers went down their spines when they heard a creepy whir like muffled whispers emerge from the corpse as if its very soul was being ripped from the body. And so it seemed to be, with a slight difference…

Black and threatening as dark magic, a clouded form was being shaped within the smoke rising menacing over the crypt. A great negative force could be felt around the cave now; as the dark spiritual entity gained flashing orbs and a cleft to resemble a famished mouth of fume, the guardians alarmed as they were still took defensive positions, trying to be as concentrated and determinated as possible to stop the threat in front of them.

Oddly gurgling like a monstrous rumble in the night, the entity lunged forward to attack them but stridently yelled when it met the light of elements and quickly backed off like a snake that has just been burnt. The girls have summoned a part of their elements in shields of energy to keep the entity away and it seemed to work for it suddenly became extremely tensed and desperate. Squirming around the cave for a few horrible moments it managed to attract more darkness and negative energy, collected from lost spirits or persistent emotions, increasing its inner might. Still the light was keeping it away and with an ultimate screech it hitched itself from the lying host, dead in the coffin and vanished in thin air. The powerful pressure started to cool down soon afterwards and everything got clearer again.

The guardians were too shocked to even process what truly happened for the very first seconds, just breathing heavily and looking around with large eyes, along with fast heartbeats from within that aimed to break their chests from all the adrenaline they felt.

"Now WHAT THE HELL was **THAT**?! Irma was the first to release her voice, still hoarse from the fear she felt.

"I don't think I want to know…It felt worse than sleep paralysis." Cornelia added fevered, crossing her arms around her body, suddenly feeling very cold.

Tara got up, as she's fallen on her knees before, and dared to approach the corpse once again. She gulped in surprise for she was not expecting this at all. Beside the great damage that the body has suffered, looking as if it melted in most of the parts, a few of them were still in acceptable condition we could say, exaggerating of course. But the trait that left her frozen in place was the dramatic change. The reptilian and morbid features of the dead creature were gone. No scales, no scary armor, no horns, no slit pupils and no claws or sharp fangs and odd anatomy. It almost looked human now…and with such a grimace…By having her eyes glued to the sight of its face, Tara was starting to puzzle what was trying to pierce the surface of damaged tissues. So much sorrow, pain and fear. A victim…a victim it was to what possessed it earlier and used it in devastating ways.

Tara cupped her mouth in grief and felt warm tears fall down her brown cheeks.

"Poor…creature…" was all she could mumble.

The other two understood what she meant but the oddness was by far to be revealed and solved completely. Worried, they looked to one another, trying to find words and ways to act but finding only difficulty in doing so.

"What are we going to do now? We've never dealt with something like this before…" Irma asked, faintly hoping that Taranee will come up with an answer but the black girl just shook her head and shrugged.

"We're going to return home…I'll take a part of the creature, a sample and try to find a way to analyze it without being caught and that's it. Cornelia, please crush the rest." The other two blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure? What about the portal?"

"It's too dangerous to get in there without Will. We can't face more of these things without being transformed." (Although she felt it…that the entity was scared of light, of their energy. The entity was weak but if there were others like it…it could be far more difficult to deal with.)

They agreed and after the deed was done, they silently made their way out of the cave, careful not to be spotted by the stunned crowd from outside. After descending the hills they thanked the Lord for being lucky enough to get a nice family to take them in their van, on the way to Heatherfield.

* * *

 **Surrounded in Infinite City**

Leaning close to one another, back to back they were prepared, his green eyes swiftly drifting from one place to another in the dim lighten emerald hall. His pupils contracted and his gaze sharpened in a fix glowing stare as his tensed body was arching for defense. Will continued to flex her fingers then held her right hand close to the throbbing Heart that was pulsing from within her body.

Eerie lisps and metal clinks were circling all around them, with a horrid aura to accompany. A powerful pressure could be felt and Will was startled to notice her own throat was dry and a nagging feeling of darkness was all she could process.

"Could you tell how many they are?" she dared ask trying to wash away any scent of fear, clenching her fists and frowning to get in her guardian mood.

"Let's see." he suddenly raised his fists in front of his own crowned head, his arms forming an arch and then abruptly twitched them in a large angle releasing a powerful circle, ablaze and of fiendish green fire to shield themselves. Shrieks were heard and they wildly groaned and stepped back for in the brightly light they could be seen, their shadow guise off and intimidated.

Will gasped; more surprised than the Prince's reckless move she was because of the traits the creatures had. All were serpentine like in demeanor, on two legs, that's true and with horned crests and scaly armors, with slit piercing orbs they were quite a scary sight to look upon.

The fire circle did not last long on the cold marble floor and soon the tremendous drove furiously started their run for attack.

"Do you think we can handle it?" she asked feeling the adrenaline boiling in her veins, herself unsure is she was ready for such a play despite she's had numerous alike in the past along her teammates. The Prince chuckled lowly with his usual confidence that was glowing once again in his voice.

"I will crush them all!"

The fight was on, the fierce beastly warriors lunged forward to corner them in tight grips, spinning their large axes and swords around their head and plunged them in their enemies' direction, but Will and Phobos were quick to react and thus so the greatly adorned columns and floor were brutally smashed on the battle line. Will let out bolts of lightning in front of her, scorching the creatures' chests and propelled them douses of paces away into other columns. Although her altruist heart and empathic soul were telling her to stop the violence, her automatic nerve center was too delved in the "run and fight" actions triggered by incredible danger.

She was trying her best not to get hit by the sharp blades, her own wings almost cut as she flew over them in order to catch others off guard. Other bolts were released, some were knocked off, asleep for some time while others forever; the crew grew even wilder and started to hit harder. One bold and hideous jumped on the back of another and managed to catch Will's feet dragging her down to his feral comrades. Will let out a cry of pain because of the sudden tug and tried to focus on another lightning but she found it hard to match her thoughts as she was being pulled closer to the evil serpentine eyes that were twisting her mind around with darkness.

 **"Let me go!"** she screamed and started to hit its face…but in a flash it was gone now, only a sleek fountain of blood, a macabre efflux was left with warm drops flying by, among whom some painted her face and uniform. The lifeless body fell beheaded over its already shattered backer and she was released. With enlarged eyes she turned around grimacing.

The Prince was standing twenty paces away with his hand stretched towards her direction from where thin fumes of energy were dispelling in the air. He was rapidly breathing for he turned 180 degrees around from his battle to hit the one who attacked her, his own eyes piercing and menacing as brightly green and strange as they were.

In less than a second she noticed more corpses lying nearby him and only then she understood how horrendous the Prince could truly be. But didn't she kill some as well? Such an awful thought she did not want to hear the answer of so she brushed it away and called her power in her hands.

"Can you handle it?" he doubted that's why he asked for she felt the irony in his unnerving voice and this only annoyed her even more.

"I can do just fine!" she yelled and furiously released her powers over the next raw of warriors. But she gained scratches as well and her foot was still a bit weak from the harsh grip.

Phobos needn't hear more for he had to focus on his own protection as well. He violently twisted the heads of two creatures and used an axe to cut another in half. At first, he nearly dropped the axe for he was quite out of practice due to imprisonment and lack of training but his incredibly stubborn way and madness were the ones who kept driving him further into the battle, to satisfy his thirst for blood and crushing skulls. All the hatred he kept along the years, all the regrets that were devastating him, he released them all on these new enemies he did not even know about before.

Another body fell, another one was burnt by his magic; a dark one he was dancing along the darkness among other lost shadows like him but he did not care. This was no revenge; no sin committed out of love, of honor or will to protect the poor and his kingdom or to save his sister. Nor was it for Kandrakar's name or any other's. It was for him and for himself alone. For his desperate need for freedom and power. For that he stepped over corpses in rivers of blood.

He increased the distance between him and Will as she finally got the grip of it and could handle the herd, bewildering them with flashes and making them collapse on the ground in pain but avoiding to emerge death. No more.

Phobos spotted a distraught group of these serpentine creatures heading to another corridor in the thick black veil of Infinite City. Surely they were retreating, but he suddenly heard a sharp cry for help in meridianese…the hag. They had the sorceress and were about to leave with her to their hideout. One instant thought pulled him from his stare and turned him into a predator tracking them between the columns. He had to follow, he had to get them and that's all he could hear in his mind as he got closer and closer in his deadly chase.

Everything was blurred in the rush, one single clear dot in front of him, through dimness he could spot the small shiny parts of their armors and he was about to fly off and cut their way when he felt a clawed hand grip his hair. Instantly he spinned around and let his energy destroy everything in its way.

 ** _Calamitous._** He burnt such a large area... Panicked, he released too much of his force and the trajectory of its energetic field caught the rest of the group as well…all were lying on the ground, dead or hardly breathing. Only few distant clanking noises could be heard, farther and farther away. _Some escaped._

Phobos himself was on his knees, holding his face with his bleeding hands due to so many scratches and also the blood of his enemies. He felt dizzy and weak from inside. He lost too much energy in this battle. All he could mumble were a few sighs of pain and exhaustion. But he pulled himself one more time to get back on his feet, trying to snatch away from his dizziness. Staggering, he managed to take a few steps forward and look around him until his mind accommodated with reality again and his sights gained more clarity. He noticed that the soldiers were dead in the end. The shock was too great for them it seems.

"Aaa….argh…" a faint cry was heard.

He quickly turned his head in that direction, alerted and on guard. He has reached a larger corridor now, or more likely a part of Infinite City where the architecture was slightly different. The marble floor had another texture, with circular and enigmatic symbols drawn on it. It looked like a sacred room separated by columns from the rest of the other corridors, yet it had such a sprawling effect.

There, in the center of the circle the old woman was lying heavily injured, trying to crawl to the side to reach something to cling on. Phobos approached her mechanically and stopped beside her. His gaze looked down at her in disgust. The poor witch hag raised her head to meet his gaze, gasping for air as she recognized him. The tyrant who ruled for so many years…She only gulped, while warm tears stung in her eyes, her wrinkled features faintly shaking as she tried to moisten her lips.

"H..help…me…" she raised a weak bony arm to get hold on his black robe, for her legs were broken. She held no power, but only knowledge and it was something that threatened Phobos from behind her eyes. The way she looked at him…she knew more than she should have had. _More than enough to ruin a prince with a past full of gaps._ Emotionless, stiff and without expression beside scorching eyes that fixed her, he shown nothing more. A cloud darkened his mind and he felt an eerie feeling pulsing inside, a nagging voice that justified the sinful thought.

He mercifully pinned her down and crushed her neck with his foot.

 _"Good…"_ one dark voice he could hear inside his mind. But was it his? For so many years…so familiar, so powerful, lusting from his core like venom…How did he get it? He could no longer remember _or could he_? Faint memory…so old…so dark, so cruel….better leave it aside…

 _"Closer"_ a powerful attraction to the right he felt. A glassy surface on one of the columns… _a mirror?_ Fascinated, he approached it in complete silence.

* * *

She was now running around panting, her red hair like a flame it moved due to her speed. She could have flown but what was the use of such an action here when there is ceiling above and she knew nothing of the destination? She has been calling his name but received no replies. No other sound was heard other than her footsteps and echo. No trait of enemies, nor of her "teammate".

She headed in the direction she last saw him running and kept the way straight. "How far could he have gone?"

 **"PHOBOS!"** she burst into the emerald lit hall, large and circular, surrounded by the same columns. She stopped. The sight was horrifying as silent and as morbid as it was. Her lower lip started to shake as she saw douses of decomposing corpses from which black fume was strangely rising and dissolving the flesh, leaving behind another texture, but burnt as well. The blackness of the creatures was disappearing.

Will couldn't puzzle it now, too much to take in. She shook her head trying to ignore the dead bodies and ran to where she spotted the Prince.

"Phobos!" she stopped beside him, looking at him with wide eyes. She licked her lower lip from where thin drops of blood were making their way to the surface, her own face held a few scratches and dust over it not to mention lots of bruises over her body that were to appear later when she will transform back into her human form.

"I searched for you everywhere! Why didn't you answer? I screamed as loud as I could! " but she got no response. The Prince was as cold and stiff as a statue, his hallow gaze fixed on the glassy surface in front of him. A ghoulishly shaped mirror with bizarre symbols carved on it among whom Will could recognize some but she couldn't remember from where…

"Hey…" she waved her hand in front of his face but he was hypnotized. Will sighed in frustration and looked around her again. The same view and now she spotted the dead witch as well. She sniveled with small tears in her eyes and desperately tried to shake Phobos in order to wake him up.

"Phobos!...Phobos…. _phobos_ …" a vague name echoed like a feeble whistle in his mind. All the while now he has been staring at a familiar face, a dark figure he came to grow up with. So fiendish, so cruel, yet different. A different one and still the same. The same green eyes were pointing back at him like a mocking crowd, cheerful for the chain it managed to form. Cheerful for his succumb to it. But the figure, the _man_ in the mirror was more imposing; he had a crown, a **_real crown_** of black dragon horns that covered half of his face like a feral mask. Armored, powerful and himself looked like a statue. Two victims of darkness, _two portals to hell_ and one and the same being in different lives continuously tormented by awful flaws. New traits, new voices, new halves to complete the lost ones…the **_sold_** ones…sides which quickly corrupted the remainings of the past and built one incredible tool of evil.

The dark king vanished now, in front of the Prince a gate was taking sights. It was approaching him like a portal, hungry for energy to feed of. Everything was clouded; only symbols everywhere were the ones to be bright and drawing spirals around the gate. Weak voices were heard from within. He tried to listen…at first there were groans, sharp shrieks, growls…but further there was something more, something else…a message that sent shivers down his spine. In astral projection he felt it, he understood the meaning on a spiritual level where no words or language was needed, but now something was pulling him closer to a ground he could not see.

 _"Morgon…."_ his heart questioned the call he heard…what was the meaning of names when the one you are calling is lost?

" _Morgon…our_ _ **King Morgon**_ _, return… to us."_ such a powerful pressure…such a void, he felt himself haggard in the pull; he let himself fall further and further….

 **"PHOBOS! LOOK OUT!"** too late. He was brutally smashed on a column, cracking it along with his own trance. Hateful reality has called in the end.

Will turned to face the monstrous entity of black fume that was getting larger and larger. Desperate, she summoned the Heart of Kandrakar in her hands and with its pure powerful light it burnt the atrocity in defense. It ferociously growled and backed off preparing for another attack. It tried to grab her feet with a partly tail of _plasma_ …or was it truly _smoke_? Perhaps it was negative energy converted into semi-material form on a whole other level. It lunged over her as she fell but was painfully forced to retreat again.

A jolt of energy struck it from behind Will. It was purple this time and black to the edges. _Negative and hateful._ The Prince has finally woken up.

"What took you so long?!" she bit back, but nonetheless grateful that he finally joined in. He quickly reached her place and with hectic eyes and voice he groaned.

"Just focus on the enemy!" he then summoned most of his might into electric manna ready to strike it once again. But there was something strange happening…he held too much odium inside for everything and especially for the thick cloud of darkness, which only caused his greatest power to turn into weakness…a dim purple aura starting to be snatched away from him heading to the hungry core before him. Will turned to him alerted for she recognized the situation.

" **Your hatred!** You have to stop it! The creature's absorbing your powers!" in the same way Shagon did with her years ago when she fought him.

He realized it too, yet he only growled. Useless power, negativity against negativity was as if he was trying to fight the source with its own weapons, with its own flesh which only causes betrayal and would eventually join the one it came from. Convergence and divergence…The black hole was convergent for sure and the light caught his sight…the Heart was divergent in this case…it pained him terribly to do so but survival was a must…

"Give me your hand!" he commanded. But she was suspicious and nervous.

"Why?! What do you want to do?" she took a step back for she instinctively could not trust him. A moment of inattention, an opportunity for the enemy to hit. A purple blast was turned against them, a sharp blade that was about to split Will, but Phobos grew impatiently and has already leaned to forcefully grab her hand for his plan to work. Abruptly sent in their direction, the bolt struck Phobos' forehead as he pushed Will away in the last second when he noticed it. A long cleft over his right side of his forehead down to his ear was left as a painful mark of fortune. Blood started to make its way out of it.

Startled Will only gasped but the Prince grabbed her hand angrily and didn't let go this time.

"Attack it with your Heart!" he yelled frowning in concentration as his dark energy was boiling to his left arm, all just to reach her. Will was about to protest to his nonsense when she finally got it.

The heart could absorb negative energy and convert it to positive one. The one needed to defeat the entity. She could feel the powerful wave of energy that started to enter her body, so much all of a sudden she began to stagger on her feet while Phobos has already knelt in exhaustion. The Heart began to throb wildly and right before the entity could strike again Will let out the great amount of power she has just received that struck the enemy and tore it to pieces.

White dome of light covered them all for a few seconds of blindness, then, it was over.

Will couldn't believe it. They won…the creature was gone, but a hallow feeling inside her was telling her that this was just the beginning, a weak level they managed to pass and a lot more were about to come…

Phobos looked like he was about to collapse, curled up on the floor, breathing hardly and letting out painful sighs. Will never saw him like this before and felt her empathic thoughts tell her to help him. He needed help, he truly ought to be helped…With grief and worry she tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he quickly avoided it. He stretched his arm instead and slammed it on the floor, a strange bright mark appearing underneath it and suddenly small particles all around the room started to be lit and dragged to his hand. He was trying to absorb the energy around, his lost energy. Will didn't say more but waited patiently. There were a lot of mysteries she did not know or understand about Phobos and she was soon to discover him in new ways than ever before.

She couldn't tell how much time has passed but certainly a while. After he started to feel a little bit more powerful, the Prince managed to stand on his feet. His eyes were dizzy and his gaze was hallow but he tried to turn in her direction with an expression of someone who's just had one of the most horrible days of their life. And it matched.

"Open a portal to the castle." was all he said.

"You're bleeding." she noticed his injury from where blood was still dripping.

He just rolled his eyes exasperated.

"Don't act as if you care! Just open the portal!"

She didn't add more but did as he told her. Normally she would have argued, annoyed for being given orders from him, but it was enough for the day. She also felt like she was starting to see him with other eyes now…incredibly confused though. Together, through the portal they left that dead place behind and finally reached the castle, a place to rest at last.

* * *

She had the evening meal with Alborn and Miriadel. Although she felt tired she tried to smile and tell them about everything that happened…well, _almost everything_. She carefully avoided to talk about the Prince's odd behavior in Infinite City. Despite the fact that they won the battle, they lost the old witch, which was in fact the purpose of the mission. At least she got to realize the creatures are strongly connected to that place…and something is affecting them.

Raythor has returned with the survivors of the escort troupes and the rest of the army to the castle soon after her and Phobos' return. Ever since they reached the castle, Phobos made himself unseen, hidden in his chamber perhaps.

Now, Will was starring at the world in front of her from one of the grand balconies near dining room. It's hard to believe how light, as powerful as it can be, vanishes so fast. Just a few weeks ago Elyon was shining brightly right here, with joy and prosperity she was delighting her people and now… _now emptiness and sorrow. Loss and pain. Darkness. So much of it, so insistent, why does Universe need to keep its two opposing forces in an endless fight?_

She sighed and leaned on a bench holding her face with her hands. A sound of rustling material was heard behind her but before she could turn to see who it was, Phobos silently sat on the bench near her looking at the scenery in an almost melancholic way. Will came to notice he was bandaged and was wearing one of his usual large robes and strangely, this one was of a dark shade of turquoise instead of black. She felt sorry that he got himself injured…and thankful that in a way, he saved her from getting that wound. She didn't know whether he did that on purpose or it was just an involuntary reflex but she found herself saying:

"Thank you." she looked at him with her wide honey-brown eyes and when he turned his face to her she tried to smile. They've never worked together before…not like this. It felt so wrong and yet…so right. She couldn't even understand all of these meanings, these riddles of life.

He narrowed his eyes at first, not sure about what she was referring to but then his features eased in a tired smile.

"Today was full of surprises, wasn't it?" he began to carefully caress the petals of a red rose from the vines that were adorning the balcony. _Flowers_. Perhaps the only beings he was truly fond of. Will couldn't help but stare at his expression as it was slowly enlightening with peace and faint serenity. She kindly smiled, despite the fact that she was starring at an old enemy, oddly enough it felt comfortable to be around him right now. It felt familiar at least, something of the past, something of better days as contradictory as it may sound for they were both encountering distress in the present time.

"That's right. From the start till the end, it was a long day. But… ** _we_** made it." she emphasized the word and caught a glimpse in his green eyes and a small curve of his lips. Yet, she couldn't help it…and had to ask.

"When I found you…in Infinite City…you seemed to be in a trance." she noticed how his smile faded and his gaze darkened again as he looked away. But she couldn't stop. She had to know. "What did you see in there?"

He torn the rose petals in his hands and left them on the balcony's edge as he got up, ready to leave.

"Nothing."

"That's not true." she persisted and tried to rise after him but he swiftly turned around to face her one more time with an annoyed expression.

"Don't act as if you care. It's nothing and nothing it will be for you or any other. Ask about it one more time and you will face the consequences." he added something more about it: _to be left in the past, that he just spaced out for a moment_ , trying to make up for the threat that escaped his mouth before and rose suspicion and then he turned on his heels to leave for he desperately needed to rest. But she raised her voice.

"What consequences?!...What if _I care_?" she straightened her back and frowned her brows as he stopped near the balcony doors. He only looked at her from the corner of his eye and lightly huffed a mocking laugh then left.

After hours, alone once again, drowsiness has caught her soon in a heavy sleep which felt as if douses of plumb chains were dragging her weak body lower and lower, for Will remained that night at the castle in the grand yet lonely room of the fifth Queen. _It was very cold that night…_

* * *

I finally finished chapter 4 and what a sinister chapter this was for me to write! I took it as a challenge for I never wrote about such a theme before. I hope you like it :D And I am terribly sorry for my way of presenting the story, I know I have some odd sentences in there, not very clear and also many messed expressions perhaps and wrong phrasal verbs. I'm still learning. :)

As you might have already noticed, in the last 2 chapters the main focus was on Will and Phobos and that's how it will be in the next few ones as well, for they are the ones to fight the most in Meridian and well...no more spoilers.

I am also sorry if some of you may have gritted your teeth while reading this, I hope no one was too out of character, but it's hard to keep their personality stuck to the seasons/comics exactly for in those they did not encounter the same events and we were presented only parts of their behavior and mentality. And it was also mainly made for a young public (children to teenagers BUT that doesn't mean older people cannot enjoy it as well) it's just that I am trying to make everybody more complex and life in general is not as formidable and amazing as the one of cartoon-heroes. Victory is not always that easy so... I'm going to complicate things a lot and yes there will be more cruel scenes like these in the future. I'm not fond of them to be honest but it gives more depth to certain characters, like Phobos, as I have been planning something very eerie for him and concerning one of my many headcanons about his past. Exaggerated as hell.

Stay tuned for more and tell me what you think about this chapter :D (the rest of the girls will be more involved as well and also someone else you might have been wondering it they are still alive in this story or not...)


End file.
